Like a thousand Suns
by namichan89
Summary: Yuri feels bothered when Gwendal and Anissina seemingly want to re-establish their relationship. And there's also that trip to Small Shimaron, which he has to go on... Rated M for Yaoi. UPDATE: Lemon-chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Like a thousand Suns – A Kyou Kara Maou fanfic by namichan89

* * *

**

**After my large project „First of May" I'm a bit in the mood for some „back to the roots". This fic will in the end have about 8 chapters, I think.**

**Also, every chapter will get a title again! Everyone who read my first fanfic („Earless?", Loveless fandom) knows that I like using song titles for that (honestly, when I think about a title, I rather think of song titles than anything else...).**

**Therefore, „Like a thousand suns" is actually a Song by Heaven Shall Burn. I love these guys :3**

**And here go the regular disclaimers: I don't own Kyou Kara Maou. I only own what my messed-up mind does to those poor characters I borrow from the writers of this wonderful anime/manga/novels.**

**Rated M for a reason, and you know what I mean ;) Consider the first chapters as a warm-up, though. Because I'm pretty bad at „plot what plot" ^^**

**We start at Status Quo, as always...

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: The tables have turned**

Summer in Shin Makoku was something Yuri truly loved.

He liked the hot season for various reasons. The weather was always nice and perfect for playing baseball, if the sun wasn't burning too merciless from the sky. He enjoyed playing catch with Conrad in the cool morning hours, when it was still endurable. Also, he hated freezing and rather preferred to sweat instead. A cold shower or bath was the best he could think of for these days.

And a cold shower was what the young king wished for the most at the moment, as he entered Gwendal's office to get to his paper work. This duty was still tedious, and he was sure that his attitude towards it would never change - especially when he would rather like to go outside and have fun. Or a refreshing cold shower.

Not that Gunter hadn't demanded all his time over the past hours teaching him the code of behavior towards Small Shimaron's politicians. He sighed loudly.

Gwendal raised his eyes from the papers on his desk.

„Is everything alright, heika?" he asked, raising his left eyebrow.

„Yeah, of course," Yuri took a wishful look through the window before he sat down on his own, smaller desk in Gwendal's office. He had his own office, but here he wasn't alone and couldn't escape his duties that easily. He knew himself well enough to be fully aware of how easily he was deflectable. And he had the opportunity to ask the grim-looking general whenever he wasn't sure about something.

Though Gwendal never said much during their working periods, he was just happy that the dark-haired demon wasn't averse to Yuri using his office as well.

He took the first sheet of the pile of papers waiting for him. After skimming over the text, he turned to the older man, perception lighting up in his eyes.

„That's the reason why I have to learn Small Shimaron's etiquette?" he waved the paper.

Gwendal just nodded, not even looking up from his work. „Yes, that's the way it is."

„You know I hate those formal receptions and congresses," the black-haired boy pouted, „but I know, it's all for the good of Shin Makoku, so I will be there... who will accompany me, by the way?"

„Most likely, Gunter and Conrad. I'll try to convince Wolfram to stay at home, since Gunter will be missing, and you know his... problems... with traveling by ship." The tall mazoku cleared his throat, still not looking at Yuri.

„I wonder if you really manage that. He will insist on coming with me, as always."

„Yes, but Conrad will be there as your protector, while Gunter will handle the diplomatic part. Wolfram couldn't handle one of those tasks better than those two, and you needn't travel with a whole escort."

„Hmm," Yuri nodded thoughtfully. „We'll see."

As he had just begun to work through his huge pile of work, he noticed footsteps in the hallway leading to Gwendal's office.

He had been living in Blood Pledge Castle for several years now, and he could figure out by the sound of the steps who was visiting them.

If they were quiet and steady, it was Conrad. Hastily, loud ones were Wolfram's. If they were accompanied with a clicking sound, then most likely Cherie. Quick, scuttling, most of the time running steps gave notice of Greta.

Fast, rather loud steps belonged to Gunter, but there was also another person who walked that way.

Anissina.

The door burst open, revealing the red-haired inventor.

„Gwendal," she raised her vocal voice, „Would you mind following me?"

Said mazoku sat at his desk, his hands covering his face while Yuri could notice his clenched jaw. „That's not a question but an order, right?", he sighed, „Yuri, tell Gunter: 'Immediately.' Okay?"

„Uhm, okay."

„Well then, I guess I have no choice," he laughed dryly as he got so his feet. Anissina smiled maliciously. „Let's get it done, then."

Whatever she intended to test on him, Yuri knew that the general would come back exhausted with one hell of a headache. Like it always ended up. He pitied Gwendal, but even he, the 27. maou of Shin Makoku, was powerless against Anissina von Karbelnikof in this matter.

And with that, the woman pulled the terrified-looking Gwendal at his sleeve out of the office.

When the door was shut again, Yuri decided that he had to continue his work. Gunter would be here soon with the afternoon tea.

As he recognized the familiar sound of the adjutant's footsteps some time later, he put the paper aside which he actually worked on.

Gunter opened the door, but stopped immediately instead of stepping inside. „Where's Gwendal?" he asked irritatedly, scanning the room.

„Anissina came to get him for some kind of experiment... He begged me to tell you this: 'Immediately.' That's all he said. But don't ask me what he meant."

„No problem, I know what the point is. We got our own code there. Because of the risk if one of us visits Anissina's laboratory, pretending that the other one is needed for some kind of... stuff, then she tends to keep the other one," he cleared his throat.

„We always try our best to limit the time she occupies us to a minimum. If she gets one of us, he leaves a message to tell the other one when he needs to be rescued or redeemed. Therefore, we will go and get him immediately, like he begged us to."

He placed the tray onto Gwendal's empty desk. Yuri found that arrangement rather funny, but he wasn't the one she always used for her ridiculous inventions, so maybe he wouldn't understand the whole matter.

But the king also wondered if things had always been that way. „Did she always expect you two to help her and test her inventions? Like, even before I came?" he asked his teacher.

Gunter nodded slowly. „Well, yes. But she was always that way, even when she and Gwendal still were teenagers. Even during the time of their relationship."

Yuri got to his feet to follow the white-haired man into the floor.

Then, suddenly, he stopped. „Wait... What? They had a relationship?"

„Yes, several years ago... uhm, hasn't told you Wolfram once?"

„Now that you're mentioning it, yes, I think he actually did. But that is long ago." As Yuri thought about it, he remembered Wolfram telling him about that shortly after he arrived in Shin Makoku for the first time*. _(* see note below)_

It was a strange thought for Yuri to imagine the reasonable, logically thinking and hard working strategist Gwendal as a lover. But the thought made him blush nonetheless.

* * *

Gwendal knew this was gonna suck. So much.

Anissina had let go of his arm the moment they stepped into her laboratory. She had offered him a chair before leaving the room without any explanation.

Now he sat there, still highly alerted and prepared like his own decapitation was to be announced, wondering what she was up to. He expected the worst case. Gwendal considered leaving the room, which would be easy, but she would find him anyways.

Surrendering, he sighed deeply. It was useless and he was fully aware of that.

After five more minutes, she came back with a tray of tea, putting it down on the table in front of him before sitting down as well.

„So, if you wonder, I just wanted to talk to you about a special machine I want to build. The thought came to me lately, and I am curious about your opinion on it."

Gwendals eyes snapped open. „And that is all?" He couldn't believe it. He was prepared for getting tortured, but this?

„Yes, indeed it is." Anissina got to her feet to get a blueprint from her desk, which stood in front of the window. The dark-haired mazoku followed her with his eyes as she crossed the room. Doubts still circled through his mind when she returned, unrolling the piece of paper to show him her plan.

„See, this is going to be a tiny machine soldiers with maryoku-powers are able to wear under their helmets. If it constantly gets a small amount of magic, it can create and sustain a shield that prevents the souldier from weak weapons like arrows and knifes."

Gwendal wondered even more about the actually pretty good idea. He was simply speechless.

Looking at her light blue eyes, which sparkled excitedly, he listened as she continued explaining. „I know that soldiers who actually have maryoku could easily build a shield like that around themselves all the time, but it affords huge concentration and that isn't easy to maintain during a battle all the time. On the other hand, it shouldn't use too much power, so no one will break down from magical exhaustion during the fight."

„Doesn't sound easy to build, but I like the idea," the general nodded thoughtfully, taking a mouthful of his tea.

„Thank you very much," she smiled happily. „I actually wanted to ask you if you'd like to help me with it?"

Gwendal was surprised. He thought about it for a while before answering her.

„If you promise to not use my maryoku for any other dubious projects..." he eyed his ex-girlfriend suspiciously.

She gave him the sweetest smile she could manage. He knew these ones well enough to still be careful. „Of course I promise. Trust me, just for once. You did so several years ago, remember?"

„That's been a while," his eyes still rested on Anissina's. „I know you long and good enough by now, I think."

„Oh, you think you do?" she smirked. „When have we simply talked to each other for the last time?"

„That's also been a while."

„I miss our conversations at times, you know. We always could talk endlessly. Things have turned so weird after..." the red-head stared out of the window, leaving the sentence half-finished.

„... after you broke up with me?" Gwendal ended it for her.

„Yes. I never meant to end our friendship as well with that."

„It's hard to still be friends when you have been a couple for over ten years."

She nodded, lost in thought, still not looking at him at all. „I know. I don't regret it, but I never intended to... well, to make you being afraid of me."

„I'm not afraid of you. What are you talking about?" Gwendal answered embarrassed.

„Oh, I know what I'm saying," she turned back at him, smiling bitterly. „Don't try to deny it. You always hide or run away from me."

Now it was for Gwendal to look away, staring into the sky outside the window.

„What about if we go outside to sit at the balcony for a bit?" Anissina asked to overcome the awkward silence. „The weather is fine and we could finally have a good conversation again."

„Sure."

* * *

Gwendal lost track over the time passing by as he chatted with Anissina over all sorts of stuff. He didn't feel that tense like he did before and – he couldn't believe it as he thought about it – he actually enjoyed her company. She was still that sophisticated, intellectual woman he had fallen in love with centuries ago.

The turn in her behavior startled him. He didn't know when they could talk that freely the last time. He liked it, it was refreshing and it was a load off his mind to not having to be afraid of her storming into his office any more.

He felt like being on eye-level with her, finally, again. It felt good.

When he heard a knock at the door of the laboratory, he almost flinched. Then he remembered having begged Yuri to tell Gunter he should come here 'immediately' to get him out of here.

Well, '_immediately_' had been some time ago. He didn't mind, though.

„Come on in!" Anissina shouted at the entrance.

Gunter stuck his head through the door, examining the room. He looked irritated. „Where...?"

„Out here!" Gwendal called, waving from the balcony.

* * *

„Oh, I see." Gunter crossed the room, with Yuri on his heel, who couldn't help but look even more confused. As they stepped out the door to the balcony, he couldn't believe his eyes.

„You just have tea? Since when..." the young king eyed the scene suspiciously. His eyes wandered from Gwendal to Anissina and back. The two adults looked thoroughly innocent at him. He noticed how relaxed the general sat on his chair, with his legs crossed and his back leaned at the backrest. Anissina looked just as easy, she had let one hand hanging down behind the seat back.

„We were just talking," Gwendal said, looking into Yuri's eyes. It seemed like the dark-haired mazoku didn't quite know how to handle the younger one's confusion. „Actually, I think it's time to go back to work for me," he added, leaving a short glance at Anissina before emptying his cup of tea.

„Won't you like another cup? We still got plenty," she offered.

Gwendal hesitated. Yuri could notice by the way he stopped his movements, until he spoke again after a short moment. „Well, I think I wouldn't mind another cup," he answered before turning to Gunter and the king again. „I will be back to the office soon. Okay?"

The white-haired counselor just stood there, open-mouthed, and it seemed like he couldn't believe what he was hearing, just as Yuri was.

* * *

**So far for chapter 1. The title „The tables have turned" is by Pain.**

*** note: Wolfram actually tells Yuri that Gwendal and Anissina were leading a relationship once, but it is never mentioned in the anime (at least as far as I saw it, and I'm currently at episode 95). Just in the novels and mangas (somewhere in the first volume) and even there never mentioned again. It's a pity imho, there's a lot of potential in that storyline. **

**A friend of mine actually wanted me to do a... hetero-fic. Yeah. Really. (But as we all know, HetIsEw - trope it.)**

**Ben, I won't make any promises! ;)**

**So if you excuse me, I'm off to work at chapter 2! ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – Break Me**

„**Break Me" is by The Irresponsibles. Btw the title song of The Spoony Experiment. Love you, Spoony :3**

**Well, I think it gets very clear in this chapter which couple this fic will feature (if that hasn't been the case with the first one already). This is also kind of going out to Striped Neko and that wonderful fanfic of her, „Return to Me" - which I SO wait for to be continued! Pretty please? :

* * *

**

Since that day, Gwendal visited Anissina's laboratory every afternoon for tea. Their usual teatime with Gunter got completely lost, which Yuri was pretty annoyed of.

Not that he didn't enjoy having tea with Gunter alone, but without Gwendal, something was definitely missing. The grumpy, silent demon just belonged to their company. Instead, Anissina came every day to pick him up. Yuri had a hard time not to look angrier at her from day to day.

And his own reaction scared him. He had never hated Anissina, but her behavior was suspicious in his eyes. The king wondered if she was up to something, though he couldn't guess the least what that might be.

As for this day, she hadn't been here yet. But Gwendal constantly looked up from his desk to listen for footsteps. Yuri noticed the way he stared out the window way too often and that the pile of „hard" work became bigger and bigger. He had figured out the way the general sorted out his work well enough by now.

Yuri didn't dare to speak to him about that, though. Who was he anyway to object to something that... harmless, in the end?

From the corner of his eyes he watched Gwendal taking another paper from the „easy" pile, reading it while massaging the bridge of his nose with his right hand.

Suddenly, the dark-haired mazoku's eyes looked at him. The king turned his head quickly back at his own work, but Gwendal must have noticed his gaze for sure. He felt his face getting hot and he knew he was blushing right now. What was up with him, by Shinou?

Yuri tried to hide his face behind his palm, which he seemingly used to support his head, when he heard the general clearing his throat.

„Heika, I think we got at least one problem solved."

The young man looked up from his desk, eyeing Gwendal irritatedly, who stared onto the piece of paper he was holding in his hand. „What do you mean?"

The older one's indigo eyes finally found their way to his own again, causing a strange new sensation in his stomach. „I received an invitation for Wolfram to his uncle Waltorana's birthday party. It's exactly at the same day of your meeting in Small Shimaron."

„Ah, I see. So he won't be able to accompany me anyway," he answered, somehow relieved, hoping that his face had gained its normal color in the meantime.

„Exactly. The hard part will be to tell him that, but I think I will handle that-" he was interrupted by the clicking sound of the door latch.

Anissina stepped into the room. „Tea?" she smiled, looking at Gwendal.

Yuri tried hard to not roll his eyes. And failed after the two had left the room.

* * *

Yuri couldn't get any sleep that night. Restlessly, he had been rolling from one side to the other for hours, trying not to wake Wolfram. He still didn't know what was up with him.

The boy knew it was jealousy that bothered him. He was jealous of Anissina - though he didn't know why. He had no reason and no right to feel like this. Gwendal was neither his boyfriend nor his fiancé. His fiancé was Wolfram, who slept at his side right now, snoring as always.

Yuri turned over again to look at the blond. The way he lay across the bed was ridiculous as always and his pink sleeping gown did the rest. Blond strands of hair were falling into his face, covering his closed eyes. The young king chuckled silently at the funny sight.

But his mind darkened immediately as he thought about Gwendal again. Did Anissina try to get him back? To start over again with their relationship? And why, for Shinou's sake, was he bothered by that so much?

Suddenly, Wolfram opened his eyes and noticed Yuri's gaze. Yawning, he asked the black-haired boy sleepily: „What's up with you? Can't you sleep?"

„Nope," Yuri answered quietly. He had rested his hands behind his head by now, laying on his back. "Sorry for waking you."

The blond turned over to lay on his belly and threw one arm around his fiancé in the process. „No problem, just come and sleep," he said, pulling Yuri close in his half-asleep state.

The latter was stunned. That was also new to him, feeling Wolfram's warm, slender body against his, but the embrace was too tight to escape it. So he just surrendered, wrapped his upper arm around the other man's waist and buried his head in the fluffy blond hair.

Yuri felt the mazoku's hand running through his hair, which was kind of calming him down.

It felt good to have someone who cared about him. And that way, he finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next day, Anissina didn't come to Gwendal's office, which thoroughly surprised Yuri.

On the other hand, the older mazoku was completely flustered all day, looking at the door every few minutes. The king felt his stomach burn at the question, why he was so eager about this. Just a week ago, he would have been _grateful_ if she would have left him alone.

He just rubbed his eyes with both hands, still tired of the almost sleepless night, as Gwendal addressed him.

„Your trip to Small Shimaron will start the day after tomorrow, just to remind you."

Yuri startled. „What? So early? I thought it was..." he started to count the days.

„You'll need at least four days to get there. Two by carriage, two by ship."

„Oh. Okay, but-"

The door bursted open as Conrad hurried into the room. „Sorry for disturbing you. Brother, we've got a problem."

„What's up?"

„Yozak just sent a carrier pigeon. One of the villages at the border is under attack by a gang of bandits. I have to cope with that matter personally for various reasons, but I hope that I will be back tomorrow. If I depart now, I will be back in time to travel with his majesty to Small Shimaron."

„No problem, I think I don't have to give you any advice for this. Just take a pigeon with you, in case you don't make it in time, okay?"

„I will. See you tomorrow then, hopefully." He bowed slightly, smiled at Yuri one last time and left the room.

„Good luck and take care!" the king managed to shout after him in time before he closed the door.

„Thank you, I will-" he could hear Conrad's answer, before the door was tightly shut again.

Yuri looked bothered and irritated at Gwendal. „What are we doing if he doesn't make it in time?"

„Then I will accompany you as your bodyguard."

* * *

Yuri slept better the following night - maybe also because of Wolfram playing his teddy bear again - though he missed the morning jog with Conrad. As he ran alone through the courtyard, he hoped that the soldier would come back today.

After bathing and having breakfast with Gunter, Wolfram and Gwendal, he entered the latter's office to finish the remaining work before he had to leave tomorrow. Luckily, it wasn't much.

He tried to focus thoroughly on his work and not bother himself by Gwendal's presence, though the dark-haired demon still looked way too often at the door, just like waiting for it to be opened every minute. Strangely, Yuri was well too aware of the handsome man's movements and gazes, well too aware of how _handsome _he truly was, when he stared concentrated onto a paper while taking notes in his bold, typical handwriting. He shook his head inwardly at that last thought, feeling silly.

That way the morning flew by in no time and after lunch, Yuri was supposed to have a few last lessons with Gunter before his departure the next day.

However, the white-haired adjutant looked ill. He was paler than usual and deep blue shadows were laying under his eyes. He coughed, which also didn't sound too healthy.

„Are you alright, Gunter?" the king asked his teacher worriedly.

„Not so much," the counselor responded. „I feel sick and I think I have a temperature."

Yuri stepped towards him to lay his right hand onto the tall man's head. „You're glowing! You should go and see Gisela. Or, wait, I'll call her to look after you."

He turned on his heel, but Gunter quickly held him at his sleeve.

„But if you do, then I won't be able to travel with you to Small Shimaron tomorrow..."

Yuri could see the tears welling up in the other one's eyes. He took a deep breath. „But it's neither helpful for me nor helping you if you're ill and have to accompany me. A carriage or ship isn't the right place for you to get healthy again. And what if it gets worse? It's okay, believe me. You should not risk your own health for me - I know, you would, but I don't want that - so stay here to recover, okay?"

"You're as wise and caring as always, heika," Gunter sighed, finally letting go of the boy's sleeve. „Okay then..."

* * *

Gwendal stood at his friend's bed, watching him sleep. Yuri eyed him carefully from the other side of the room.

When the dark-haired man turned around and waved at him, the king followed him silently outside.

The general sighed heavily. „I can't let him go to Small Shimaron like this."

„I know," Yuri nodded and swallowed heavily. Though he was nervous, he dared to ask the question that he was concerned about all the time. „Will you come with me instead?" He felt his heart do an unusual jump.

„Yes, I will. Now I hope that Conrad will come home today, or else-"

He was cut off by a messenger who ran along the hallway. „His majesty! Excellency!" he shouted.

Both of them looked surprised at the boy as he pulled out a small piece of paper. „His Excellency Lord von Bielefeld wanted me to give you this. It just arrived by a pigeon."

Yuri knew this was no good sign. He immediately noticed Gwendal's usual wrinkle getting deeper as he unfolded it. The tall man held it low enough for the young king to read it as well.

„_Brother, _

_I can't come home today, there is so much to be done here. I hope you can accompany Yuri instead of me. Gunter will be with you, so I think it will be alright._

_Please protect him well and tell him I'm very sorry._

_Conrad"_

Gwendal reacted just by covering his eyes with his left hand. „Well, that's the way it is, then. We'll have to go all by ourselves."

„Don't worry, I think we are going to do this just as well," Yuri smiled encouragingly. He couldn't tell if he should be happy now or not. Of course he had hoped that Conrad would be able to be his bodyguard, as always, but the idea of going on a trip only with Gwendal... got him distracted again. He almost flinched when the older one spoke again.

„I think so, too, but the risk without a second protector for you is higher, that's the problem I've got with this arrangement. Anyway, I'll have to contact Yozak, let's see what he can do. You should go and pack your bags in the meantime."

Yuri nodded thoughtfully and went to his room as Gwendal parted with him to head to his office. A strange feeling was clutching his chest tightly. Somehow, he had hoped that Gwendal was a little happier to go on the trip with him.

But on the other hand, he was way too joyful himself.

* * *

Evening had fallen over Shin Makoku as King Yuri left the dinner table.

It felt empty in the huge room. Cherié and Greta were on a trip on their own, Conrad was away on his mission, and Gwendal... didn't show up. So didn't Anissina.

Only Wolfram had dinner with him.

Still pondering what was up, expecting the worst – though he wasn't able to name what that was – he went for the public bathroom. The hot water was always able to bring a relaxing effect to his tensed body.

This time, it didn't help. His mind was circling endlessly over the same thing again and again and he the lack of solutions frustrated the boy even more.

Half an hour later and without any new conclusion, Yuri left the tub to go to sleep. He hoped to sleep well, because he had to be fit the next day. After drying his wet skin and hair, he slipped into his warmed-up bathrobe and sighed blissfully. At least, his physical state had improved a bit.

When he left the bath to head for his rooms, he decided to take the way past Anissina's laboratory, just because he was curious. The king startled when he passed the closed door, obviously hearing a deep, male, very characteristic voice inside of that room. He didn't need to think about whom it belonged to. His assumptions had been right in the end.

Yuri realized he had stopped in front of the door, when he also recognized Gwendal's typical, slow but strong footsteps approaching the door. Shocked, he quickly ran to the end of the hallway, hiding behind the next corner. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he tried to hold his composure in silence. It was hard to pant soundlessly.

He heard the creaking sound of a pushed-down door latch and an opening door, followed by the voices of Gwendal and Anissina getting increasingly loud with the lack of a barrier.

„Well then, I'll see you in about two weeks again, right?" she asked him.

„Yes, maybe it will be less than that." Yuri couldn't sense any feelings out of that sentence. Or at least he hoped so.

„Good night, Gwendal. Maybe we'll meet tomorrow at your departure for one last time. Otherwise, take care of yourself."

„Good night, and you take care too." Yuri expected to hear footsteps again, but it was just the rustling of fabric that reached his ears. With a quick glance around to check that nobody else was there, hoping that the shadow of this unlit corner of the hallway was covering him well, he risked to take a look around the edge of the wall.

What he saw made his heart skip a beat and at the same time racing at a way faster pace.

The general stood there and hugged Anissina tightly, both had their eyes completely shut as far as he could see from his observation point. A sharp pain pierced through his chest and Yuri felt tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't believe it. And why did it hurt so much to see that scene, which was _just a hug_, anyway?

As he saw the couple part, he tried to hide himself even more, tried to vanish into the shadows, but he couldn't turn his eyes off of them. Anissina looked into Gwendal's eyes expectingly. The latter just sighed and raised his right hand to stroke her cheek lightly.

Another pierce through Yuri's heart. He felt a hot tear running down his face, trailing the spot where Gwendal's hand had touched the red-haired women's face.

Yuri expected the worst, again, and prepared himself to see a kiss - but nothing happened. The dark-haired man took a step back and turned around, right in his direction. The king jumped into the shadow of a nearby statue again to hide.

He cursed himself for not running away at the very beginning of this. It wouldn't only have saved him from the pain he had to endure now, but also the risk of being caught by Gwendal. He just hoped that in the dim twilight of the hallway and in the shadow of the statue, the general wouldn't notice him.

The king could hear Anissina's door being closed again and the man's footsteps getting louder. His heart was beating painfully loud in his chest, making him think that it would reveal him.

But as Gwendal finally came around the corner, he immediately stopped to turn to Yuri's hide.

And then he heard that deep, guttural voice and he thought he had to die of shame that very moment.

„I know you're there, Yuri," it said. The latter just hoped for the ground to open up and swallow him. However, it didn't.

He couldn't respond, he just curled up against the base of the statue some more, until a strong hand was held in front of his eyes.

„Stand up, you're gonna catch a cold like this," Gwendal added frowning.

Yuri didn't want to be seen like this. Why had it turned out that wrong? Now he had to face the man that he had thought of day and night over the past few days after being caught at sneaking after him.

He felt so embarrassed. He couldn't look into those piercing, indigo eyes above him, which he knew were glancing worriedly at him right now.

He jumped to his feet to run away, raising his hand and whacking Gwendal's away in the process. But the man responded promptly, holding him back at his arm.

„Let me go!" Yuri cried under tears, which ran uncontrollably out of his now swollen, reddened eyes.

„Yuri, please look at me and tell me what's up-"

„No!"

„Yuri, please..." the softness in Gwendal's voice startled the boy, making him somehow melty inside, so he looked up. As the older one saw his tear-stained face, his eyes snapped open and he was too surprised to watch his hand holding Yuri's arm. The latter used the opportunity to wind it out of the other one's grip and ran to his bedroom quickly.

As he fell into his bed, he buried his head into the pillow. Wolfram was already asleep. He mustn't see him crying like that.

He felt broken inside. So what the hell was wrong with him?

* * *

**That was actually the first idea I had for this fic. Not so hetero at all, but well, I didn't promise anything, right?**

**Wolfram gets his credit here, for a little bit, but writing his character is pretty hard for me. You will read from him later on, though.**

**But let's get Gwendal and Yuri on their way to Small Shimaron first ;)**

**I know I made Yuri a bit whiny and unstable here, but let's just blame his hormones. As for someone who's still in puberty, that's the best excuse ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: More than a feeling**

**by Boston, if there's anyone out there who doesn't know this wonderful song :3**

**If I may recommend a manga here: Seven Days *thumbsup* Wonderful, wonderful story!**

**As for my story here: I'm a perfectionist, and what really bugs me are a few parts of that chapter which didn't turn out the way I wanted them... I hope you like them, though :)**

**

* * *

**

Yuri woke up the following morning with his eyes still swollen and his muscles stiff. He felt dead tired. Once again, Wolfram seemed to have sensed something, because he clung to his fiancé's back while his hand was laying relaxed over his waist.

The boy sighed and rolled around to leave the bed and get ready for the journey. The journey which he had to go on with Gwendal alone. He rubbed his temples, wondering how this would turn out, considering the events of the evening before.

After breakfast and some last instructions by Gunter, who looked even worse that day then he did the day before, he called for the maidens to get his trunk to the carriage which would bring them to the harbor.

As the king stepped into the courtyard, it was already waiting for them. And so was Gwendal. His tall, dark figure stood beside the open carriage.

„Good morning," Yuri greeted him, very focused on being all formally and distanced, „won't you travel on your horse this time, like always?"

„Good morning, heika," Gwendal answered equally formally, thoroughly avoiding his look, „as your protector I will have to travel with you in the carriage, if you don't mind, of course."

„No, I don't, it's okay."

Yuri turned around to say farewell to Wolfram. „Take care, wimp," the blond mazoku simply said.

„I will," the black-haired boy smiled at him. „Don't worry and do so yourself."

He noticed that Gwendal had taken a few steps aside in the meantime and was taking his leave from Anissina. His eyes narrowed, but he tried to stay calm.

It got worse when Gwendal bent over to whisper something into her ear. He had thought he could make a point after last night, but it seemed like that only made it even harder. The general turned around quickly after that, approaching him again. Anissina just gave Yuri a short wave with her usual smile, which he reciprocated before entering the carriage. Gwendal followed him quickly.

Yuri sighed heavily. He expected the following days to be very stressful.

* * *

They spent the following hours in awkward silence, which lay heavy on the atmosphere in the carriage.

Yuri stared outside the window and tried to avoid looking at Gwendal. He couldn't think of anything else than that particular stoic demon, though.

And what bugged him the most was what the dark-haired man had whispered to Anissina. Jealousy stroke him again, getting increasingly painful. He could think of many things an ex-boyfriend could have told his ex-girlfriend when saying goodbye, especially when their relationship seemed to bloom again over the last weeks.

After hours of silence, Yuri still didn't know what to say. He knew he should excuse himself for that scene of yesterday, but on the other hand, he was still so embarrassed that he didn't want to talk about it at all. However, looking at things as they were now he knew he wouldn't be able to skip the apology.

Somehow, he had to break the tension between them and decided that he was in demand. It had been his fault after all, which he was well aware of.

But the moment he turned his head from the window he had stared out of all the time to the general – and realized how long he had used that method to escape the other one's gaze by his stiff, aching neck – Gwendal had also moved, looking at Yuri directly, his mouth open.

„I-" both of them began, stopping as they noticed each other's attempt.

„Please, heika, speak first," the tall man offered after a short moment of silence.

„Don't call me heika, or I will also have to adress you with your title, _Lord von Voltaire_."

Yuri noticed a slight change in Gwendal's face. What the... was that, for Shinou's sake? Well, maybe he had just imagined something that wasn't there and his mind was playing tricks on him.

Then he saw the other one's left edge of his lips twitch upwards. „Okay, Yuri, please speak," he said, still smirking slightly.

Well, that didn't help to ease Yuri's confusion either. But he decided to ignore that for the moment.

„I.. I have to apologize for yesterday. I didn't mean to eavesdrop and it wasn't okay to sneak into your privacy. I'm sorry." He swallowed heavily, it was a load of his heart to finally have spoken it out to Gwendal.

The latter looked at him indifferently. „It's okay, you don't have to be sorry. There wasn't anything you wouldn't have been allowed to see. I mean, we were standing in the middle of the hallway, just anybody could have walked by, so please... calm down. I don't want to spend the rest of our trip like that," he answered, though still a little grumpy.

„I just don't want you to be mad at me," Yuri added shyly, feeling his face blush as he looked out the window again to hide it.

„I never was."

As the king looked back at his protector, he noticed the smirk again. And he couldn't do anything about it, he just smiled happily. He felt so relieved.

_Then let's not talk about that last part of yesterday, I'm fine with that... _The boy felt his face blush again at the embarrassing thought of his crying fit the day before.

„There are actually a few things I'd like to talk over with you. Like the party in Franceshire next month. We have to find a present for King Antoine."

Yuri sighed deeply. He finally felt easy again in the other one's company.

* * *

As he woke up from a half-asleep, drowsy state the next day, Yuri felt thoroughly tired again. He sat up in his bed as he noticed the second waking knock at the door. He still pondered about the reason for his recurring sleepless nights. They had stayed at an inn for the night, but the change of location hadn't brought him any progress in solving that problem.

The same thoughts had circled endlessly through his mind without any solution. Some were about Wolfram, some about puberty – which he thought he would have surpassed by now, at the age of 20, but apparently he didn't – but most were about one certain tall, dark, handsome demon.

As he looked sleepily at the door, he noticed a person stepping inside.

_Speak of the devil, _he thought.

„Good morning, Yuri," Gwendal said, his lips twitching.

„Morning," the king managed to grumble. The sight of the general in the morning didn't help at all. He felt his heart jump, but that also got him fully awake.

„Ah, fine, you're finally awake. See you at breakfast in 15 minutes, then."

With that, he was gone again. Yuri stretched his arms and yawned before he got to his feet to get dressed.

* * *

The second day of their trip went also well and they arrived at the harbor in the evening, which meant they were right on schedule.

He had thoroughly enjoyed Gwendal's presence, the conversations, the exchange of opinions and many interesting discussions. And he also had the feeling that he wasn't the only one to feel about it that way.

As they were only accompanied by the personal squad of the von-Voltaire-family, the check-in to the ship was finished quickly and they could get to rest in their bunks. It was just a regular trading ship, but it was also safer for the maou to travel by a usual ship. It was simply not that eye-catching. At least that was what Gunter had said.

He had to share his room with Gwendal, though. All he hoped for was that the dark-haired man didn't notice his sleeping problems. Or, which would be worse, the reason for them.

Yuri used the time they had, waiting for the tide to sail, with getting used to the shaky, unsteady feeling under his feet. If he was lucky, that would help him to get some sleep in the end.

The black-haired boy was already dressed in his pajamas as the older mazoku stepped into their bunk. He reached upwards to place the oil lamp on a hook at the ceiling before changing as well.

Yuri didn't know if Gwendal supposed him to be asleep or not, as he hadn't spoken a single word since entering the berth, but he surely didn't care if the younger one saw him undressing. The latter swallowed heavily at the sight of the tall, trained body, toned muscles stretching before his eyes and long, dark hair falling along that broad back. Gwendal was undeniably physically attractive.

_So I think that guys are attractive, _he stated to himself silently. _Shin Makoku really turned me upside down when I'm seriously thinking like this. I always dreamed of a skinny, sweet girl in my arms one day. But this... _he watched the handsome mazoku again as the latter buttoned up his pajama shirt – not that he had turned off his eyes in the meantime... _doesn't look too bad either._

_But who cares if I'm gay or not. _He knew his country and the people living there well enough by now, and he realized that he didn't mind at all. If it was that way, then it was. What should he do about it anyway?

The only thing that still bothered him was the fact that he never felt that attracted to Wolfram. But well, he also didn't think that every girl he met on the street was hot just because she was a girl, right?

_Gwendal is truly special. _He didn't even need his mind to tell him that, his body was already showing him well enough...

Yuri's heart already pounded painfully hard in his chest, from the huge excitement and arousal, when the man he had watched all the time turned around and looked directly into his eyes. He gasped for air, hiding his deep red face quickly in his pillow.

„Good night, Yuri."

„Sleep well, Gwendal..."

He thought he had to die from shame right there again.

* * *

Of course Yuri hadn't slept too well. Nightmares had been hunting him all night, which resulted in him having easily surpassed the state of _dead tired_ by now. All he wanted was just some relaxing sleep, but through the daytime, he already caught himself at listing things he could do or think about during the night. Because he already knew that he wouldn't get any sleep.

Yawning, Yuri scrambled down the bunk bed. With one short glance at the bottom one, he noticed that Gwendal was apparently already awake. He felt like a zombie, so if nobody saw him like that, he wouldn't have any objections anyway. A look in the mirror told him just well how miserable he looked.

The black-haired boy rubbed his eyes before searching the small bunk for his usual uniform to get dressed. Afterwards he went on deck hungrily to get some food, just to find his companion already there, sitting on the planks while leaning against the main mast.

„Good morning, heika," he greeted him without looking up from his plate.

„G'morning... and it's Yuri."

„Of course, Yuri."

„What's up for today?" the king sat down and grabbed a piece of cake from the tray Gwendal offered to him. The sweet pastry was the perfect food for a day like this, Yuri thought. The sun just began to rise and dipped the horizon in orange and red light.

„Nothing much, just like yesterday. If the sea allows, we will be arriving in Small Shimaron about tomorrow's late afternoon."

Yuri nodded thoughtfully. „You know, it's strangely quiet without Wolfram on a ship."

As he looked at Gwendal, he noticed the dark-haired mazokus lips twitch. He chuckled softly, a sound that still amazed the boy. Seeing his general amused was not canon at all, but he was happy to see him like that. It made him feel that the other one enjoyed traveling with him and it made him feel special.

As Gwendal finally turned his head to look at him, Yuri couldn't prevent himself from smiling. Whatever he thought of him now, he didn't care. He definitely enjoyed his company, and the man should know that. He felt safe and protected. And considering that, the young king still couldn't figure out, why he was sleeping so badly lately... well, if he slept at all. The thought brought him to another yawn again.

„You should rest, Yuri, you look tired," the general addressed him, as if he had read his thoughts, which made the young king shiver.

„No, no, I'm fine," the boy just answered after swallowing the last bite of his cake. He got to his feet, intending to head to the railing to look at the wonderful sunrise. Gwendal followed him, which Yuri was fully aware of.

Suddenly, he felt the planks under his feet tremble and shift, throwing him off balance and he found himself stumbling backwards. A wave must have hit the ship, he couldn't find any other reason for that sudden shake. He prepared himself mentally for the hit of his bottom onto the hard boards, closing his eyes to bear the pain.

Instead, a strong arm around his waist was preventing him from that. As he opened his eyes again, Yuri found himself laying speechless in Gwendal's arm. A certain herbal, tangy – well – _manly_ fragrance, which he immediately would connect to the general, surrounded him. As he looked upwards, his eyes met a pair of intense, indigo blue ones, which looked worriedly down at him. The wrinkle between them was unusually soft and as Yuri noticed also very well, Gwendal's lips were lightly parted, forming a smooth, soft line as he panted. Just a bit, but enough to make the boy realize how near he was. How their bodies touched, the arm around his waist, his leg at the other one's, his face merely inches away.

It were just seconds, but they changed everything for Yuri. Countless moments, wherein he felt his heart jump up to a way too fast beat, his face getting hot, sharp breaths of excitement escaping his lips.

As he caught himself about thinking how it must feel to be kissed by these soft lips, so close to his own, to be held due to that strong, tall body... he, Shibuya Yuri, Harajuku Fuuri, the 27. maou of Shin Makoku, knew that he had fallen utterly and completely for Sir Gwendal von Voltaire.

Swept away by a sudden wave of unknown, warm and exciting feelings that tightened his chest and made the pit of his stomach burn, he tried to hold his composure as Gwendal let go of him.

The loss of the warmth of the older one's arm and body made him shiver. With a shy look at his companion, Yuri noticed that he had turned away, for whatever that should mean.

The man went to the railing and sat down there, leaning against the hard wooden bars. He looked at the king, inviting him to take a seat at his side with a short clap at the place beside him. Yuri didn't think about it too long and quickly he looked at the same sunrise as Gwendal did.

The sight of his general, dipped in the warm, orange light of the rising sun, would have made every girl melt away. He could hardly get his eyes off him to watch the beautiful sunrise instead.

Yuri sighed heavily. There was still one thing he had to clarify.

„May I ask you something very personal, Gwendal?" he inquired quietly, without looking at the other one. This would be embarrassing enough.

He just hoped that he didn't ruin the moment. But he simply had to know.

„Depends on the question. May I decide whether I'm answering or not after you asked it?" the deep voice beside him asked in response. The fluttering feeling in his chest became more intense as felt the spoken words vibrating there.

„Okay... I wanted to ask you... uhm- what it's about you and Anissina?"

Awkward silence.

After countless seconds that seemed like hours to Yuri, Gwendal answered. „Well, we have always been friends since our childhood and at some point we had been a couple. Since then, it has always been the way you know it."

_That doesn't answer my question at all. _But he didn't dare to ask any further about the recent changes.

„How long were you dating?"

„About 17 years."

„Wow," Yuri was stunned. „That's pretty long. So, why did you break up, then? If I may ask-"

„You don't understand, Yuri," Gwendal interrupted him, „For a demon, 17 years isn't that long, in fact. To make a long story short, we were together several years, until the great war started. Which means about 25 years ago. I was constantly out on the battlefield. When I came back, she had devoted herself completely into her inventions and she said I had changed as well. Of course, I was not that energetic any more, I was simply weary of the war. When we finally managed to get to peace again, the country was laying in fragments and we had to build everything back up that we destroyed. It was hard and occupied me completely. She was weary of having to worry about me all the time and the distance between us increased. She seemed like a completely different person when we finally met again. So we decided that it's better if our ways parted again."

„Do you regret it? Would you want to..." _restart the relationship again? _Yuri wanted to ask, but it seemed that his mouth refused to say what his brain told it. Jealousy hit him hard again and he was afraid of his own reaction if the answer would actually be _Yes_.

„No, I don't. It was the absolute right thing to do at that time."

_And now?_

Yuri didn't ask any further and tried to ignore Gwendal's indifferent gaze at him.

* * *

**So far for chapter 3.**

**This is the first fic I write which is (almost) thoroughly told in one single person's POV. As much as I love to write Gwendal, but I simply had to try this for once.**

**Also, I have to restrain myself from watching the anime or reading the latest volume of the manga... ^^ Though it makes me regularly melt away at seeing Gwendal (he's drawn so exellent in the manga, he's plain HOT *_*), it also makes me write a Conyuu-fic **_**again**_**, because Conrad has always been my favorite character. And if I will read or see any more, Conrad would probably burst into the fic, throwing Yuri over his shoulder and leaving his poor brother grieving alone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Always the moon**

**by Jonathan Coulton. God, I love this guy 3**

**Warning: A little lime is waiting for you!

* * *

**

Gwendal sat next to him, lost in thought, and though he didn't say anything, the mere physical presence of the man was increasing the flustered feeling in Yuri's belly. Judged by his current state, this journey would get more stressful day by day if he had to constantly fight his feelings or play them down.

Hours had passed since _that_ incident and the sun was standing high in the sky by now. Their dialog hadn't become that personal again, though they had exchanged stories they had experienced, opinions, discussions – no politics, which Yuri was thankful for. However, he felt something was still bugging the general.

And he should be right. After a short lunch, they had sat down at that place at the bow of the ship again where they had spent the whole morning. When Gwendal took a long gaze into the sky before taking the word, Yuri was sure that something was up with him.

„If I may ask you something very personal, then we are even, right?"

„It doesn't matter if we are even or not. You can always ask me anyway," the king looked at his companion, who still stared into space. Gwendal looked tensed.

„Well, I wondered... if you ever had a girlfriend..." He cleared his throat, obviously slightly uncomfortable.

Yuri's eyes snapped open, first because of that surprising question and second because he never saw Gwendal that way – he was always the cool one, self-confident and never let anything show if it threw him off balance. But the answer to that question wasn't that hard or embarrassing.

„No, I never had, in fact. Like I always said, on earth I'm not looking special at all, I'm just an average student. There had never been a girl that asked me for a date or that seemed interested enough in me that I would find the courage to ask her... And here in Shin Makoku, never. I don't want to know what Wolfram would do to her."

Gwendal didn't respond.

* * *

The sea was quiet and the wind was blowing sharp. That way, they were making great progress, the miles flowing by under the planks of the ship. At least that was what the captain said. Not that Yuri had any knowledge about sailing at all.

He went to sleep that day, both happy and deeply troubled.

Gwendal had blown out the last candle as Yuri came to think about the recent happenings of the day. Of course, he was happy – because he was in love, with a very special person, so how couldn't he be happy. He relished that feeling, enjoyed it with every breath he took and with every look at Gwendal. And being aware of that only made it more joyful. Not that it made the days to come any easier, it rather had the opposite effect.

That was what bothered him. How he should handle his feelings, how should he be able to look into his general's eyes and still stay formally, especially with the meeting coming up...

Staring through the window into the shining moon, who had become his loyal companion throughout those sleepless nights, he fell into restless, uneasy sleep.

* * *

Yuri looked around the gigantic entrance hall of Small Shimaron's castle. Luxurious and expensive paintings, carpets, statues... everywhere. Though he had been there before, it still stunned him once again.

They had arrived in King Saralegui's country in the afternoon, thanks to the strong wind. The trip by carriage to the castle took another hour. By now, the early evening began to fall down on the castle.

A butler came down the stairs to greet them with a deep bow. „Welcome, Yuri-heika. King Saralegui would be happy to welcome you in person, so please follow me."

Gwendal didn't leave his side as they walked down several hallways, until they reached the throne room, where Small Shimaron's king already waited for them.

„Yuri!" he shouted blissfully. „Welcome and thank you for attending our meeting tomorrow. It's a great pleasure that you already arrived today. Please make yourself at home."

„Thank you also very much, Sara," Yuri answered, smiling all over his face. „It's always nice to meet you again."

„Well, as I see, you only brought one companion with you?"

„Yes, and I think you already know Sir von Voltaire?"

At the mention of his name, Gwendal bowed politely, his eyes shut.

„Of course I do. I expected you to travel with a larger squad so I reserved an adequate apartment for all of you. If it's that way, I could offer you a much more luxurious and appropriate accommodation. The butler will show you. He will also grant you every wish you have, just ask him. Otherwise, see you tomorrow," the blond king smiled friendly.

„Thank you very much, I'm looking forward to meeting you tomorrow, then." Yuri still smiled when he turned around and followed the butler with Gwendal.

* * *

„A double-bed?" Yuri looked shocked. His gaze flickered immediately at the tall, dark-haired man at his side, who seemed to be surprised as well. One of his eyebrows had risen suspiciously. He also eyed the boy curiously.

„We could check if it's just two single beds put together, so we could pull them apart..." the older one suggested. „Or we ask for another suite."

Yuri closed his eyes - he didn't know if he should be happy or on guard. _That will be a couple of endearing nights for sure._

„No, never mind. I think we are grown-up enough that everyone can sleep on his side of the bed, right?" the boy looked up to Gwendal. „I mean, it's just you and me, so it's fine."

„If you're down with it, then I will be, too," the mazoku answered and sat down on the desk in front of the window, while Yuri began to unpack his trunk.

„What are you doing, if I may ask?"

„Just sending a pigeon to Blood Pledge Castle that we arrived and everything went well."

Inwardly, the turn of events – and of their sleeping place – made Yuri as hopeful and as joyful as he never had dared to dream of.

* * *

Yuri seriously wondered how he was supposed to sleep like this. The moon was shining through the window and that was the only light that fell into the room. Gwendal lay beside him, in a cute pajama Yuri remembered having bought for his birthday a few years ago – and his restrained embarrassment and altogether amusement as he saw the print. Small bunnies covered the dark-blue fabric. When he had noticed that, he couldn't suppress giggling and Gwendal had given him an strange look. But he seemed to now the reason for Yuri's chuckle.

With a short „Good Night" they had gone to bed, each one on his side, as he had suggested. Somehow, he regretted having said that. Though, at that moment, everything else would have seemed inappropriate.

Gwendal didn't snore, like Wolfram did. But that couldn't be the reason that disturbed his sleep. The peaceful look on Gwendal's face couldn't soothe him down either, though it looked unfamiliar soft, almost _cute _at this very moment. Yuri smiled suddenly. This was the best way to spend a sleepless night, at least. To watch the man he was in love with sleep.

His heart almost skipped a beat, when the latter opened his eyes. He didn't look surprised to find Yuri fully awake, though. All Gwendal did - and that startled the boy the most - was lifting up his blanket with his upper arm, his lips torn to the hint of a smile invitingly.

Whatever the reason was, Yuri didn't care. He robbed on his side into Gwendal's open arms, snuggling into his chest. It wasn't the soft, small, round body of a girl he had always hoped to cuddle with some day, it was a broad, muscular torso, but it was cozy and warm and he felt well protected there. This was a place he didn't want to fall asleep. He wanted to enjoy this moment forever.

* * *

As Yuri opened his eyes, he noticed various things. First, the sun shone warm through the windows, dipping the room into a wonderful orange light. Second, he felt deeply relaxed and so – well, _not-tired _at all, a sensation he had almost forgot how it felt. Third, a heavy arm was laying around his waist, while his legs were entangled underneath a third one. The owner of said arm and leg on the other hand was looking into his eyes now, a small, barely notable smile on his lips.

„Good morning, heika," Gwendal whispered, his voice as deep as usual, but also uncommon soft.

„Good morning," he managed to answer, ignoring his painfully loud beating heart, „and it's Yuri, _Sir von Voltaire_."

He felt the man shifting slightly in his place. „Anyway, have you slept well?" he asked after a short pause.

„I did, actually," Yuri wondered as he looked at the bright sunlight. „Why didn't you wake me at sunrise like always?"

„You slept so save and sound, I didn't dare to wake you. You haven't slept that well over the past few days. Am I right?"

The last question was just a rhetorical one, but the boy nodded anyway. Then another thought stroke his mind. _If he's awake since the break of dawn and didn't wake me, that means he... watched me sleeping all morning._ His heart jumped to an even higher pace as Yuri tried to hide his upcoming blush by burying his face to the man's chest.

The way he lay there, in this protecting, cozy crook of that strong arm which felt like it was made just for him, he sensed his eyelids getting increasingly heavy again. This embrace was not comparable to those of Wolfram. The blond felt more like a girl in his arms, judged by his figure, and yet it was more like the hug of a _friend_ than... well. _This_. And when Wolfram lay in his arms, Yuri had never experienced his heart racing as fast as now, or his morning wood aching so heavily between his legs. With the general's hand around his waist, holding him ever so close, it was the sweetest ache he had ever experienced. All he hoped was that Gwendal didn't notice it.

Drowsily, he murmured to the older mazoku: „May I sleep some more?"

„You can rest as long as you need today, Yuri," came the whispered answer, from very near to his ear. The sound of his name, spoken by this voice, sent shivers down the king's spine.

„Will you... uhm..."

„I'll stay here, if you want me to."

„I don't _want_ you to, I _beg_ you."

„Of course," Gwendal answered softly and pulled Yuri even closer. The boy thought he must die every second now, judged by his pulse. And as his head lay there on the man's chest and he heard that the latter's heart was also pounding faster than normal, he had the feeling his body would burst into thousand pieces right now. So Gwendal was excited too?

Still wondering what was going on and if he could sleep in his current state, he drifted off into the land of dreams again.

* * *

Blinking into the sun again, Yuri found himself still in his previous spot in Gwendal's arms.

He raised his hands to rub the sleep out of his eyes as he thought about the dream that he just had. And immediately he was thankful for his palms at that very spot to cover his blushing face. _Dear God, that dream._

As he looked at the man who still held him due, his typical scent surrounding him, the images flew back to his mind.

_Their lips crushed hard onto each other's, sharing a hot, longing kiss that contained so much passion and desire. A wet tongue slipping beneath his lips, circling with his own, making him moan into the other one's mouth. Gwendal's hands on his hips, on his back, on his neck, touching every sensitive part they could find - pulling his pants down, while the other one was sliding under his shirt, caressing his chest, nipples and upper belly. His own hands twitching urgently at the man's pajamas, unbuttoning the shirt to run over the strong body, waiting to feel more of the other one, just more. Sounds emerged from his throat that he never thought of being possible – the deep groan of lust, the frustrated moan when the other one's hand lost contact to his body and the blissful sigh when they found their way back onto the spot he wanted to be touched the most... _

And what had happened then, Yuri didn't want to imagine, for he feared that Gwendal would finally notice his raging hard-on and deep-red face. He shouldn't get the wrong idea about this. _'Wrong idea'... there isn't anything to get wrong. The dream was pretty explicit in this point._ The thought made him blush even deeper.

In order to calm down again, he tried to look at his companion, just to find him very asleep himself. He smiled. The expression in the general's face was deeply relaxed and as peaceful as it was never to be ssen. Just priceless.

Though the idea of doing those _things_ in his dream in real life seemed pretty... appealing to Yuri. He quietly thanked Shinou that Gwendal wasn't awake.

However, a quick look out of the window told him that it almost had to be lunchtime by now. It was definitely time to get up. He had to wake the the general.

But when Yuri woke him, that meant that this would be the end of their... _cuddling session_ for today.

Sighing, he decided that he couldn't prevent that anyway, so after snuggling one last time to the other one's broad chest, he began to poke Gwendal's shoulder lightly.

„Gwendal, it's time to stand up," he muttered, shaking the addressed one a little more.

The man's eyes snapped open immediately, alarmed. As he realized that it was just Yuri waking him, he calmed down again. „How late is it?" He yawned, an expression that the boy found unbelievably cute.

He giggled softly. „About lunchtime, I guess. I don't know how you are feeling, but as for me, I'm hungry."

„Then we should get some food." A strong, large hand was nuzzling through his hair, before the man got to his feet.

And Yuri breathed out slowly, assuaged that Gwendal hadn't noticed anything. Seemingly. Hopefully.

* * *

„There are still a few things we have to handle," the dark-haired mazoku said, scanning the papers in his hand.

„We do? I thought we talked about everything on the journey," Yuri responded, irritated.

„Yes, we did, but there are a few papers left that need to be signed. Of course we couldn't do this on the carriage."

The young king sighed and sat down at the desk, resting his head in his hand. Black strands of hair were falling into his eyes, reminding him that he hadn't got his hair cut for quite a while. It had gotten so long by now that it almost reached down onto his shoulders. He lifted his left palm to hold them back in order to not fall into his eyes and disturb him. Checking the first paper, Yuri reached for his pen to sign it.

„You should tie your hair together, that makes it much easier," Gwendal said out of nowhere, resulting in the boy turning his head at him, looking up.

The man's lips twitched, followed by a deep, rolling sound, which Yuri recognized as Gwendal's laughter. Hearing the always grim-looking demon laughing out loud was something very unfamiliar.

„What's so funny?" he asked, puzzled.

Gwendal still laughed quietly, covering his mouth with his hand. „Just... your hair..."

Yuri got to his feet and headed to the bathroom of their suite. It only needed one look to know what was up with him. His black, stubby hair was standing into all directions, attempting to escape his palm that had flattened it before. He looked like he had stuck his hand into a power socket. Giggling, the boy ran his hands through it to get it back down.

„Take this," the general suddenly stood beside him, offering a hair tie to him. „I always have a second one with me, you know."

Yuri looked surprised at the black tie. „But how should I-" he didn't finish the sentence, completely occupied by trying to gather his hair in a ponytail. He failed miserably, a few strands were always escaping him and he thought he just looked ridiculous.

In the mirror, he noticed Gwendal shaking his head. „Not like this... May I?"

„Uhm, of course," the boy handed the tie to him.

The tall man stepped behind him, grabbing his hair brush to gather Yuri's hair in a tail. He felt the soft strokes of the brush, which was led by Gwendal's strong hands gently through his hair. The touch of his digits burned like fire on his skin. He almost squirmed when one of the fingers accidentally came to rest behind his ear for a short time, making him realize that he apparently had a very sensitive spot there. Yuri had already closed his eyes so that he didn't have to look at the handsome man behind him in the mirror.

With a final, slightly stronger pull, he felt Gwendal let go of his head after a little while. The flustered feeling in his stomach was almost driving him chrazy by now. When Yuri opened his eyes again, he found himself with a short, stubby ponytail on the back of his head. It felt strange, as well as the view of himself in the mirror, but it looked pretty decent.

„See?" the general just asked, still amused.

Yuri laughed quietly. „Thank you, I think that's pretty handy on hot summer days and of course when I have to do paperwork..." He let his hand run over the tiny ponytail, fascinated by the brush-like feeling. And the gentle ways of the grim-looking demon who stood behind him.

* * *

The meeting was held in the evening and of course they were supposed to wear their gala uniforms for that event. The afternoon had flown by in no time, leaving them just an hour to get ready.

Yuri stepped out of the bathroom, freshly bathed and only clothed in a towel, to get dressed. Gwendal twitched at his collar, trying to get the white tie into place, just to pull it out again after another fruitless effort. He grumbled frustrated.

„Should I help you?" the boy offered, stepping towards the tall mazoku.

„If I may ask you, yes. Perhaps you manage to _not_ let it look terrible."

The black-haired king tightened his towel, knotted it fast, before he reached upwards to take the tie. Gwendal bent down to him in order to let Yuri wrap it around his neck, which resulted in a half-way hug. The boy was getting nervous slowly as he tied the endings together and stuffed the fabric under the dark-green coat. A few twitches here and there and he tapped the general's chest softly right beneath the tie.

„Done," he announced smiling.

Gwendal turned to the mirror, examining the king's work. „Perfect, thank you."

„No problem," Yuri answered and turned around. Those little touches, just this little contact, filled his heart with hope. Was it justified, though? Yuri didn't know.

_By Shinou, this man drives me crazy one day.

* * *

_

**I'm sorry for the delay, I intended to update the story this evening, but I was too busy... with my guitar... . **

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! I'm still struggling at some phrases, but I'm doing my best – I hope it's not to bad, but sometimes I just don't notice. I'm no native speaker after all, so please have mercy on me ^^'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Close**

**by the awesome guys of The BossHoss! Wonderful song, wonderful lyrics. Watch on YouTube, if you got the time. Fits perfectly for this chapter ;)**

**Warnings: hard language, mild sexual content. **

**Oh, and excuse me when I'm a bit too much into drooling-fangirl-mode at times... ^^ It's just... well... if Gwendal would be a real-life person, he would totally be my type :D If I recall the day when my friend brought the mangas over – I looked at the cover of the first volume, spotted Gwendal and was like: „Yay, awesome! This guy has got long hair 3" I love long-haired guys :3

* * *

**

Yuri sighed relieved when the meeting was finally over and they were back in their room. Of course, after the meeting there had been a formal ball, and – of course – the king's escort was supposed to dance with him... the thought of that dance, of being so very close to the tall, handsome demon lord, smelling his typical scent, looking into his eyes - still made him blush and shiver at the same time.

„I'm glad that everything went so well," he looked at Gwendal, who stood by his side. His figure in his gala uniform was simply gorgeous, Yuri thought dreamily.

„Yes, me too. You did a great job."

The boy smiled at the compliment he was given. „Thank you, it means very much to me that you're saying this."

Gwendal just walked into the room, closing the door behind Yuri afterwards. The latter sighed quietly. He couldn't suppress a slight feeling of disappointment, for he had hoped for just some kind of response, now that he had dared to say something that bold.

„By Shinou, am I tired..." the king switched the topic. Yawning, he went to the bathroom to change into his pajamas.

„Even though you slept until lunchtime today?" the general asked him amused as he followed him.

„Yup," the boy yawned again. Gwendal chuckled softly at seeing this, which gave Yuri a flustered feeling in his chest again.

If he just could figure out what the older man felt. Since they had left for their trip, various things had become pretty normal between them – the implicitness how they touched each other in daily life, which brought the hair tie event to his mind and not at least, also todays dance. Then, there was the relaxed way of their dialogs, how they just understood each other. When Yuri remembered the first day he had spent in Blood Pledge Castle, remembered Gwendal's deprecative attitude towards him, he had never thought that he would get along so well with the grim-looking, but actually not so fierce general.

He didn't know if the dark-haired demon would ever return his feelings, but if only the slightest hope for that was warranted, then he would hope. Didn't having a crush on someone always mean to hope? Didn't it mean to just love and want to be with the other one, no matter what happened? There was certainly a huge amount of thoughts he had to push aside – thoughts of Wolfram and their engagement, mostly.

But in the end, Gwendal's behavior towards him made him wonder.

Quickly, they had changed and were ready for bed. The dark-haired mazoku slipped under his sheets, followed by Yuri, who still pondered if he would get the chance to sleep in the other one's arms again. Besides enjoying the mere physical contact and closeness, he had a bad feeling that he wouldn't get any sleep if he didn't. Shyly the king eyed the man at his side, waiting for a sign or a wink to invite or encourage him. But he earned nothing but an intense glance of those wonderful indigo eyes. How was he supposed to know what that meant?

He was nervous and didn't dare to ask. It would just sound stupid anyway. In that case, he would sleep on his side of the bed, as they had intended originally.

Rolling around and turning his back at the man, he quietly said: „Good night, Gwendal."

„Good night, Yuri," came the whispered answer. And was that retained disappointment he heard?

_I just misinterprete things for sure. _There had been several occasions that day where he thought Gwendal acted strange. When he had been talking to King Saralegui for quite a while and seemingly too long in the eyes of the other one, the general had shown up out of nowhere to introduce him to a new politician of Franceshire. But Yuri had got the point that he was only supposed to get away from the young royal. For whatever reasons, the boy couldn't tell if it was the general's feeling of responsibility for his king or... jealousy. Because that was what it felt like in the first place - and oddly enough it had felt incredibly good.

And that was just one example.

He pondered about it, turning from one side to the other. _How should this ever end up?_ Of course, he hoped that Gwendal would feel the same for him, but wasn't that too much to expect? _Way_ too much to expect? The tall demon was also his current fiancé's brother. Yuri didn't want to imagine Wolfram's reaction when it would get that far for real. No matter which way this turned out, how was he supposed to look into the blonde's eyes ever again? Under the current circumstances? He felt ashamed.

Because on the other hand, he was undeniably in love with Gwendal. Yuri had never imagined that the tall, dark general would one day be his first love. He couldn't imagine confessing his love to him. When he thought about that matter, he had always thought that he would one day kneel before a smart, beautiful young lady, begging for her hand.

The image of him kneeling before Gwendal, asking Cherié-sama for his hand, almost made him smile. It was just too ridiculous.

And there was still Anissina, whom he forgot about pretty often lately. He still didn't know what kind of relationship the one between her and Gwendal was. Or what she wanted it to be.

Turning around again he looked into the moon, his other companion, which he had also come to love during those sleepless nights. It was just like he had feared, actually he couldn't sleep. But he couldn't wake Gwendal now, that would be unfair and selfish. And what should he tell him? At least the older mazoku would be asleep by now for sure. Sighing, he buried his head into his pillow.

Suddenly, he felt the mattress shake under his body. Looking over his shoulder, the king tried to figure out was was happening.

But he didn't have much time to think until the situation explained itself. A strong, muscular arm was wrapped around his waist, a long, heavy leg trapped his underneath it. The cozy, familiar warmth of Gwendal's body was spreading over his back while the man's scent was flowing around him. Silently, he smiled to himself and allowed his hand to rest upon his general's larger one. His own palm seemed tiny and fragile against it. He nuzzled the big hand softly anyway, grateful for the other one's empathy.

Moments later, he fell asleep.

* * *

Yuri closed his eyes immediately after opening them for the first time the next morning. He didn't want this moment to go by. He wanted to just lay in this spot forever, cradled in Gwendal's arms, warmed by the other one's body, smelling that manly, herbal fragrance around him. _The best sleeping pill ever to be invented. _

The sun was rising again and though the general was still sleeping – at least the boy thought so because of the regular breaths onto his neck, which made him shiver – he knew once they stood up today, they had to leave and travel back to Shin Makoku.

And that meant business as usual. Not the trip, but afterwards. At home.

Morning jogs with Conrad, Lessons with Gunter, paperwork with Gwendal and sleeping in one bed with Wolfram.

The opportunity of these sleeping customs with Gwendal would forever be gone and never occur again. Yuri didn't know how their accommodation during the travel would be, but he was sure that a double bed would never be included, not in any way. And who was he that he would knock at the other one's door in the middle of the night, begging to share the bed with him?

Well, apart from that, it also sounded just... wrong. If he thought it over like this.

Physical contact with Gwendal had gotten so enjoyably normal over the past days. But when they would be back home, the king knew well enough what Wolfram would say – rather shout – at him if things like that happened. Like, maybe, the situation with the tie the day before.

_But when we would be at home, I also wouldn't be the one Gwendal would ask to do this for him. It would be Gunter._

It hurt deep in his chest to know that.

A heavy sigh escaped his lips as his hand absently caressed the man's, which still lay around his waist. His fingertips brushed along the larger palm of the other one, running up and down, and he could feel the rough skin of the slender, long fingers under his digits. He tried to remember everything of that very moment, to treasure it in his heart, as much as it hurt though.

Yuri gasped for air when he suddenly felt pulled backwards, closer to the tall mazoku's body, which resulted in Gwendal's face buried in his hair. The boy could feel the warm breath nuzzling through his black hair, down onto his neck, where it caused goosebumps. Apparently, he was used as a teddy bear here – which he didn't mind at all.

By god, this man was really good at getting him off guard and throwing him off balance. He felt his cock twitch in sympathy and again, all he hoped was that Gwendal wouldn't notice. No matter if he was asleep or not currently.

The next moment, he was shown clearly that the dark-haired demon was not sleeping any more.

„Good morning, heika," a deep, vibrating voice mumbled into his hair.

„Good morning, _Lord von Voltaire_," he answered provocatively, which was followed by a small whimper of the man at his back. He shifted his body slightly.

A soft sigh accompanied the response. „_Yuri_..."

And goosebumps, again. Yuri thought he was dying by the crazy butterflies in his stomach, and not at last, the heavy, aching erection throbbing between his legs. Gwendal's morning voice was unbelievably sexy, even more in the current position. The full body contact was almost getting the boy dizzy.

As he shifted slightly in his place, trying to be as near as possible to the other one in those last minutes, he noticed something he hadn't thought of. That Gwendal was also just a man like himself, of course. And men had, completely normally, a morning wood.

It didn't help to feel _that_ on his back in his current state.

Yuri tried to breath as slowly and regularly as before, tried to ignore the hot, boiling feelings in his neither regions, tried to suppress his raging libido which spread through his whole body at an unstoppable rate. This didn't mean anything. This was a usual, physical reaction and had nothing to do with him. However, telling himself so didn't help much.

„So we have to leave today," he tried to dub his nervousness.

„Mhm," came a lazy answer from the back of his head, causing another vibrating feeling down his spine. And nothing more. The general didn't move a single inch. _He really doesn't make things easier that way. _

The boy closed his eyes and attempted to just wait and enjoy. It didn't work – _again_ - because at occasions like this, the only thing that came to his mind was the dream of the night before. Yuri silently cursed his perverted post-puberty mind for not being able to focus on something that hadn't got anything to do with sex.

He turned around to face his companion, so that at least he wouldn't feel _that_ any more.

The general's eyes glared intense and innocent at him. _Didn't he realize...? _

„Have you slept well?" he was asked softly by the dark-haired mazoku.

„Yes, I have. Very well indeed."

„I'm happy to hear that," Gwendal answered amused. _So he certainly knows by now that I can only sleep in his arms... great. I shouldn't have got used to that with Wolfram. _Though he didn't know if the blonde's embraces would ever be a respectable substitute for this again, without all this physical attraction, sexual tension and _that_ flustered feeling.

Blushing deeply, Yuri rolled onto his belly. It was a little painful, but better than Gwendal noticing his current state. The general got the hint and left the bed, which almost made the boy regret his move. But they would have to get up anyway sooner or later. He watched the man carefully from the corner of his eye as the latter got to his feet and stretched while yawning and rubbing his eyes. When he lifted his hands to his eyes, the lower part of his abdomen was revealed by the shirt that slit up with the movement. Just that tiny bit of exposed skin, hiding a well notable six-pack of toned muscles, drove the king almost crazy, making him want to throw off Gwendal's clothes, wanting to see him laying on the bed, naked, and god knew what he would do to the older one then... Yuri buried his face into his pillow at his dirty thoughts, feeling embarrassed.

He finally relaxed when he heard Gwendal head to the bathroom.

* * *

The two days on the ship had passed by way too fast and without any incidents. Just like during the outward journey, they had been chatting about all the world and his brother, discussing serious like less serious matters or playing simple board games. Yuri just had fun enjoying Gwendal's presence. He smiled to himself. Who would ever have thought that?

Also, he felt much more respected by the general, for various reasons. Not only had their conversations about politics and his opinions on that been interesting for his companion, but he also had the feeling that he was much better understood now. Gwendal was listening to him, as if he wasn't the older and much more experienced person. Yuri felt simply honored.

And thinking of the two nights on the ship made him still blush. The general had both nights been in in his bed before him, leaving him the option to crawl up into the upper stock bed or to slip under the other one's sheets by lifting the blanket and watch him invitingly. The decision had been easy for him, of course. Gwendal took it with a relaxed grin and a tender glance in his eyes that the king was snuggling into his arms every evening.

When their travel reached the final stage, the king almost was a bit melancholic looking at the past days. He knew that things would never be the same again. These days had been a wonderful dream which he was granted to experience, but it would end soon.

Now that they only had two days on the carriage laying in front of them, expecting to arrive at Blood Pledge Castle during the following day, Yuri could no longer hide the fact that he had to do something.

It was already late afternoon and they sat in the carriage in pleasant silence after a long conversation. The boy used the situation to his advantage to glance at the general whenever it wasn't too obvious. And the hard part was that he knew that watching was all he could do from now on, if he didn't tell Gwendal what was up with him. That he had feelings for him, that he was in love with him. Watching would be the only option if he kept his mouth shut, along with pretending to be engaged to Wolfram some more. Living a lie, in the end.

On the other hand, how could he confess his love for the dark-haired mazoku. How _dared_ he to love his fiancé's big brother. Not only would he risk their new-founded friendship, but also the relationship between the brothers. He didn't even want to think about what happened when Wolfram would find out about all this. And Anissina, of course. He really didn't want to think about her and her supposed aim as well.

The worst case was obvious. If Gwendal just looked at him bluntly, telling him that he couldn't return his feelings. A sharp, painful stroke hit Yuri's heart at that thought.

Though he couldn't deny that the tall man's behavior throughout the past days had really raised his hopes. Not only their silent deal of sleeping customs, but also the situation with the ponytail and the tie and the dance... and not at least their endless dialogues and even Gwendal's occasional laughs, which were always something special. He felt honored for being the one who caused them.

But nothing ventured, nothing gained, right? If he told him now, there were two options, a Yes or a No by the man. If Yes, they could think over what they should do next and they would be happy. If No, then he could at least beg him to not tell anyone and try to overcome most of his heartsickness during the next day.

Either way, if he told the general or not, he would never be able to act straight in his presence again.

Yuri knew he had to, it was better that way, and the perception made him flustered and nervous beyond compare. He had never felt this way. Well, he had never confessed his love to someone. Where should he begin? Countless scenes from animes or movies came to his mind, clichèd and cheesy ones, and none of them appropriate for his situation.

His gaze fell on Gwendal, who had obviously watched him for quite a while, lost in thought. His heart skipped a beat as his eyes locked with shining, indigo ones. How should he manage to say a single word like this? His stomach felt turned upside down, his face gleaming most likely in the deepest shape of red, his hands were sweaty and trembling from nervousness.

„Gwendal..." Yuri began, his voice shaking even worse than his hands, „I-"

He was interrupted by the most unromantic thing he could think of. The sound of unsheathed swords. Something was wrong. Gwendal immediately got to his feet as the carriage came to an abrupt halt.

„Later, Yuri," he said as he left through the door. „Please stay here and wait for me."

The boy took a careful look through the curtains. What he saw worried him even more. Wild, loud battle cries were heard around the carriage, the sound of swords crashing together, the whuzzing sound of arrows flying by. Apparently, they had run into an ambush and were attacked by a group of robbers. He saw Gwendal unsheathing his sword and jump at one of the attackers, felling him in no time.

The other men of Gwendal's squad were also fighting hard already, though the group wasn't big. With a short glance around, Yuri thought it had to be about 15 men, though he knew he might not see everyone of them. Either way, the von-Voltaire-squad was well-educated and experienced, so the robbers were quickly reduced to a few men who decided to take to their heels.

Yuri watched the general as he put his sword in his usual spot back into its sheathe, rubbing his hands contented. But as he turned around, the boy noticed something from the corner of his eye. Just a glimpse of the sunlight reflecting on a sparkling something. And before he could figure out what it was or before he was even able to warn Gwendal, he saw a fast projectile fly towards the man.

The next moment, the dark-haired mazoku fell forward onto the ground, hit by an arrow that stuck deep in his arm. Yuri jumped out of the carriage in no time.

„Gwendal!" he shouted shocked, running towards his companion to fall on his knees before him. „Gwendal, stand up!"

The latter turned his head around, coughing heavily with his face drawn to a painful expression. It hurt Yuri to see him like that, as his proud, strong warrior tried to regain his self-control.

„Yuri," he panted, „you should have stayed in the carriage! It's not safe here! Why did you not-"

„I don't care! Are you alright?" he felt tears welling up in his eyes but tried to hold them down.

„I'm fine, it's just the arm. But you should... please-"

That moment, Yuri heard that whuzzing sound again, but just for a moment. Then a sharp, piercing pain spread through his chest and he felt warm blood spill out into his chemise and jacket. As he looked down, he saw a red-feathered arrow stuck in his chest. He laid his hand on it, which led to even more pain. He couldn't believe this was real. His sight began to dim.

When he looked up to see where the arrow had come from, he noticed several of Gwendal's men pulling a bowman out of a bush in the distance. Immediately after that, he saw that man's head rolling through the dusty street.

And Gwendal. Gwendal had sat up, looking at the boy's chest in shock, his eyes snapped wide open.

The last thing Yuri heard was the deep voice he had come to love so much.

„Nooo! Yuri!" it cried.

The last he saw were those wonderful, intense, indigo eyes, who looked terrified down at him.

Then everything turned black.

* * *

**Pretty heavy chapter, I know – now I hope you understand the title. It almost crosses the line twice... ;)**

**That was actually one of the basic ideas for this story. I always wanted to write it since the day I began with the story and – well, let's see what's up next.**

**Stay tuned :) And if you want – I still hope for some reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – I only wanna be with you**

**V-V-V-Volbeat! Of course! :D**

**I'm so sorry for not having updated within two days since the last chapter... the weekend had me covered, birthday parties everywhere! :/ Anyway, I think this one was worth the wait, so have fun with it! :)**

**Usual warnings: mild sexual content, Yaoi.

* * *

**

When Yuri woke up, his eyelids felt too heavy to open. The first thing he noticed, though, was that the sheets had a special, familiar fragrance. He knew immediately that he was at home, in Blood Pledge Castle, in his own bed. And he was alone, because he couldn't feel the warmth of another person nearby as he had felt during the past days.

But as he listened closer, he could hear the breathing of other persons in his room. So he wasn't alone in the end.

_So I'm not dead?_ shot through his mind._ A very surprising thought._

There had been that arrow stuck in his chest. As it came back to his mind, he felt a pulsating pain there, between his neck and left shoulder. So he really had been hit, it was no dream, and he couldn't be dead, because if he was dead, he wouldn't be injured. It seemed logical.

The boy finally decided to open his eyes.

And the first person he saw was Wolfram, sitting on the edge of his bed. Beside him stood Conrad, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

„Yuri! You're awake!" Wolfram shoutet blissfully. „Finally!"

„Quiet, little brother. He still needs rest," the brown-haired soldier calmed him down before addressing Yuri.

„How do you feel, heika? Are you alright?"

„It's Yuri, for the thousandth time, Conrad," the king said reprobatively. „Yeah, I'm fine according to the circumstances. Where's Gwendal?"

Conrad raised an eyebrow in surprise at that question before his gaze fell to the other side of the bed. Yuri followed his eyes, just to find the dark-haired general sitting there in an old wingback chair, a woolen blanket spread over his lap. Knitting needles lay there, which apparently had fallen out of his hands. Gwendal slept, his head leaned at the side of the chair and he looked plain _awful_. Yuri noticed deep purple shadows under his eyes and his chin was covered with stubby black hair of his – at least for a few days - unshaved beard. He only wore a plain short-sleeved shirt, which revealed the bandage on his right upper arm, where the arrow had hit him.

„Why is he sitting there and... wait. How did I even come here? I can't remember anything since the attack," the king looked questioning and confused at Wolfram and Conrad.

The blond took a deep breath. „According to what my big brother told us, you fell unconscious right after the arrow hit your chest. Because you only were a day's travel away from the castle, he decided to take a horse of a man of his squad so he could bring you home as fast as possible. He rode all night and arrived at noon here. Since then, he refused to leave your side and he didn't sleep until Gunter was here about an hour ago. He had checked you and said that you are recovering well. As Gwendal heard that, he finally fell asleep."

„How... how long have I been unconscious then?" Yuri asked, stunned by what Gwendal had done for him.

„From the day Gwen arrived with you here," Conrad said, „it had been three days."

„What? _Three days_?" the boy asked shocked. He swallowed heavily. _Gwendal hadn't slept for three days? Just because of...? _Well, yes. Because of him.

„Yes," the soldier answered, now even smiling again, „and he took full responsibility for your injury. It still isn't decided if there will be any-"

Yuri interrupted him, lifting his upper body into a sitting position - despite the pain that hit his body, „No! Just no! I won't allow him to be responsible for that! It was my own fault, _I_ jumped out of the carriage when not all of the robbers were away, though Gwendal had told me to stay. It was just my own silliness and it's not fair to blame him for that and he protected me well enough as a bodyguard!"

„Yuri, please," Conrad calmed him down, laying one hand on his healthy shoulder to press him gently back onto his bed. „We'll handle that later, okay? I'll call Gisela to look after you and then you need a good nights rest. At first, we are all happy that you and Gwendal are healthy and won't have to suffer from any aftereffects of that attack."

As the brown-haired man had left the room, Wolfram looked worriedly at his fiancé. „Are you sure you're all right? Ever since big brother returned from this trip, he seemed to act strange. Had anything happened?"

The boy wondered, because he had never seen the blonde that down with something he had usually used to blame him of cheating on him. „No, nothing special. I don't know, maybe it's just because of my injury..."

He couldn't talk any further, though, because the door burs open as Gunter almost fell into the room, followed by his daughter.

„Heika! Heika, oh dear Shinou, I'm so incredibly happy that you're well, I was so worried throughout the last days..." his teacher cried, clutching onto his hand while Gisela had silently took her place at the other side of his bed to check his pulse and blood pressure.

„Cool down, Gunter, I'm all right, nothing serious happened..." the green-haired woman had begun to palpate his bandaged wound.

„But you have been hit by an arrow, merely inches away from your heart! I think I don't have to mention how dangerous the situation was for you-" he broke into tears again, mumbling something of „would I just have been with you" and „imagine if you were dead" in between his sobs.

Gisela smiled and got to her feet again, obviously having finished his check-up.

„It seems like you're okay, heika, but you should rest. The fact that you have strong maryoku is helpful, it increases the natural heeling effect of your body. That's the only reason why it is already halfway closed again. But, you have to stay in bed at least for the rest of the week. And you-" she looked through the room, scanning Wolfram and her father, „should leave him alone now. And I mean _immediately_, understood?"

Her strong gaze softened as she looked at Gwendal. „We'll see what we can do about him when he's awake again. Call me then, okay, heika? You can call for me every time you are in pain or need something else, please don't forget."

With that, she shooed the others out of the room, leaving him alone with the dark-haired mazoku. Yuri looked at the winged chair again.

„You can now stop pretending you're asleep, Gwendal," the king addressed him amused.

The general didn't open his eyes. „At least they're finally away. Noisy brats," he grumbled. „But how did you know that I'm... "

„I know how you look like when you're sleeping," Yuri answered quietly while winking at the other one. He couldn't help but smile. „How are you?"

„I'm fine, thank you."

„Isn't that a little... inconvenient in that chair?"

„Well, yes," Gwendal responded, opening his eyes. Piercing blue ones met Yuri's black eyes.

Trying to ask in a relaxed way – and failing miserably at it - the king stumbled, „Why don't you come to the bed? It's much warmer and comfortable in here."

„But it's inappropriate for me," the tall demon's face froze as he hesitated, his eyebrows forming the usual wrinkle.

„It's not, if I approve it. And that I do. I would be very happy if you'd do me that favor."

The man still watched him indifferently, but Yuri held the gaze. Finally, Gwendal surrendered with a deep – but strangely happy - sigh, put his knitting needles aside, removed the blanket and got to his feet to crawl under the sheets to Yuri's side.

„Better?" the older one asked quietly.

„Always," Yuri answered smirking while resting his head at the taller one's shoulder. „It's always better when you're there," he managed to add, though his face was blushing deep red. He felt his heart jump to a much faster pace as a thought stroke his mind – _That's how it should be like._

Gwendal chuckled softly as he wrapped his hand around the boy's neck to support him carefully. Yuri knew that his first choice would have been his waist, wouldn't both of them not been injured. He eyed the older one shyly before speaking again.

„Thank you so much for saving my life," he whispered. He knew everyone who accompanied him would have tried to save his life – he was the king in the end – but... he had the strange feeling that there was _more_. He tried to look into that pair of indigo eyes again, which still made him flustered. He knew his voice was trembling. There was so much more he wanted to say, but somehow, he couldn't quite put it to words, despite speaking any of them out loud.

„Thank you for caring about me," came the amused response.

Yuri watched the general, as the left edge of his lips twitched upwards, which made the frowning man look a little less intimidating. But the king was well past the point where he thought of Gwendal as _intimidating_.

„Show me your bandage, please," he said instead of an answer.

The dark-haired mazoku lifted his hand from the boy's neck and bent down, so Yuri could touch the brace on his upper arm lightly. He ran his fingers carefully over the white gauze bandage. Then, something came to his mind, and he blew a short breath at the hurt arm of the general.

The latter eyed him irritatedly. „What was that? Why did you..."

Yuri chuckled. „My mom always did this when I was still a child. when I fell down or anything like that and hurt myself. She always said she'll blow away the pain and it would heal faster. Pretty immature, huh?" _God, this is ridiculous. I make myself a complete fool in front of him... Why didn't I just keep my mouth shut for once-_

Gwendal smiled. The black-haired boy looked at him again. Yes, it was definitely a _smile_.

„Are you... are you _smiling_?" he asked surprised.

„Well, of course, obviously," now the general even _laughed _merrily.

„Why?" - _Ah! Stupid question, Yuri! Stupid question!_

„Because you just were too cute," the man chuckled, „and because I'm happy."

The smile deepened. Now Yuri was completely speechless. But what should he say in this moment?

„H-Happy?" he managed to choke. His heart was pumping faster then ever before, the young king thought it would burst every second. He had never ever been that anticipated and nervous. _Could it be...?_

„I'm happy that I can be with you, yes."

_It could be._

Hearing a confession like that was more than the boy had ever hoped for. He decided to take all his courage and threw all concerns away. There had been something he had wanted to ask before that incident, right?

„Gwendal, I wanted to tell you something," he began, switching his position slightly. He had never before felt this way for anyone else – and he had never before confessed his love to anyone else. His clutched chest and the flustered feeling in his stomach didn't help as well. „I think, I-"

The tall, handsome demon sealed his mouth with his index finger. Dark, almost black hair strands fell into his face. „Shh, Yuri, don't say it. I know."

„You know?" the kings eyes flew wide open. „How... Why... What-?"

_It couldn't be. _So that was it. No that he had had enough time to think about it, Gwendal would tell him that they couldn't be together because he didn't-

„It was obvious, come on. I'm not blind, Yuri, and I'm to old to play games," the man still smiled warmly, eyeing him through the curtain of his dark hair. His thumb was caressing the boy's cheek absently, his eyes sparkling blissfully.

„But... What about Anissina?" Yuri stumbled.

„There is nothing about Anissina. I would never begin a relationship with her again, because I know that something that was ended once was ended for a reason. And if you still wonder what I told her the day when we departed from here... all I said was _'Don't hope for something you know won't come. That chance has passed by long ago and is no longer valid'_."

„Gwendal, does that mean-" Yuri couldn't believe it. He was speechless. It had all been so clear to the general. Was he so easily to look through? Anyway, if that meant the man returned his feelings, then... he gasped for air.

But what followed made him forget all his objections, all his worries. A feeling so strong took over all his senses that it swept everything else away. Gwendal's soft lips were gently pressed onto his, moving carefully, brushing over his bottom lip lightly before capturing both again and again, until Yuri thought his chest would burst with joy and happiness every second. He couldn't do anything else than respond the same way, as much as he could, and he loved this feeling. Loved this man beside him with every beat of his heart.

Breathlessly, Yuri broke the kiss after endless minutes, which still didn't seem enough for him. He looked into Gwendal's wonderful blue eyes again and decided:

_Yes, that is it. That's what I want._

And as if he had read Yuri's thoughts, the dark-haired demon smiled again.

* * *

Two days later.

Yuri still had to stay in bed. _But at least the company is pleasant, _he thought smiling.

Somehow, he had convinced Gisela and Gunter that Gwendal could stay here. During the daytime, the boy read books that his teacher brought him from the library. There were actually several very interesting ones among them, even funny stories – which he liked to read to the dark-haired man, so they both had their fun with it. Gwendal on the other hand was knitting most of the time, again some kind of animal, but he wouldn't tell Yuri what it was.

Or they both slept to recover. In that case, Yuri just had the option to hold the older one's hand underneath the blanket, so no one would notice when he or she entered the room while they were asleep.

It was hard for both of them to keep their hands off each other. Not that the injuries didn't still hurt and stopped closer cuddling, but there was always the opportunity that someone burst randomly into the room. They always had to listen for footsteps and immediately jump back to their former activity. It was stressful, but on the other hand, the couple also had fun.

But... _oh, the nights_. Yuri thought back to the nights he spent with Gwendal in this bed and sighed smiling, again. Of course, nothing filthy had happened – they didn't went that far yet, when they were together for merely a day – but nobody would disturb them in the night. And they knew that pretty well. So, they took advantage of that fact by using it for endless kissing, cuddling and caressing, until Yuri had the feeling of melting away in the other one's arms.

He would never have thought that Gwendal's large hands could be that gently and carefully, running softly up and down his back or pulling the small boy's body towards him while they kissed. Yuri's wound still hurt occasionally and whenever he grimaced in pain, the man would immediately notice and comfort him again. Just the thought of the other one's touches got his fantasies running again.

Evening had come down on the castle for a third time since their- „confessions". As he took a short look at his beloved one, Yuri noticed that the soft lips he loved kissing so much were drawn to an anticipated smirk. He hadn't seen Gwendal that happy in all the years he knew him like he had during the past days.

But there was always the question between them how they should tell the others about their relationship. The king pushed that thought aside. It was night, there were other things he rather liked to think about. They had already slept throughout the day – first, because they were tired from the night before, of course, but second to be fit for the night to come. Gunter and Gisela had been here already, wishing them a good night after looking for their wounds.

Gwendal was sitting on the mattress, leaning his back at the headboard of the bed and knitted concentrated. Yuri watched him silently, still wondering what that animal would one day look like. The dark-haired man noticed his gaze quickly and while winking at him, he put the knitting needles aside. A strong hand reached for his, pulling him upwards and into the tall man's lap, where he was greeted with a long, loving kiss. The kind of kiss that still turned his face to a glowing tomatoe. The kind of kiss he knew he would never get enough of.

Still a bit embarrassed by that, Yuri pulled away after a little while. The older demon watched him irritatedly. „Is everything all right, heika?" he asked worriedly.

„Yes, of course it is, it's just... that I...-" the boy mumbled flustered. Suddenly, he realized how he had been called. „I'm still a bit nervous of your passionate kisses, _Lord von Voltaire_," he answered provocative, which was intended - as always.

Before he could say or do anything else, Yuri found himself no longer sitting in the other one's lap, but his back pushed into the pillows, covered by Gwendal's tall, muscular body. He noticed that the latter was breathing heavily.

„Don't you ever call me that again," he panted, „especially not when we're in bed." The general's voice was husky, which Yuri always had thought of being incredibly sexy.

„Why?" Yuri teased, feeling his own level of erection rise. How could he not be aroused at _that_ sight? Gwendal laying on top of him, black hair strands falling into his face, his wonderful lips parted lightly, panting... It felt_ so _good.

His lover bent down, pinning his body onto the bed while placing his head beside him.

„Because it turns me on," the dark-haired demon whispered, sending shivers down Yuri's spine. Involuntarily, he jerked his hips a bit upwards, as the older one began to bite lightly along his earlobe, down his neck while placing soft kisses here and there. The boy's legs were parted by one of the man's, which now had to feel his aching erection.

Gwendal's hips were also pressed down on the younger one's, revealing well enough that he didn't think different about their current situation. Yuri couldn't suppress a quiet moan escaping from his lips.

And then, there was this deep, husky, seductive voice again. „And if you thought the previous kisses were passionate, then what about this?"

With that, their lips crashed together and Yuri was sure that if he wouldn't be laying on the bed right now, his knees would turn to pudding. His breath was literally taken away by Gwendal's soft lips, moving so slowly, yet passionate as they brushed over his. Shyly, he tried to respond and return it as best as he could, though he knew he was already lost, completely swept away. Yuri could feel the lust and longing within the other one and he could feel how much it turned him on to be kissed like this. Gwendal captured his bottom lip to suck and bite lightly on it, before his tongue tucked at his now exposed teeth and upper lip, running along the inside of his mouth to beg for entrance. As the boy opened his lips in pure bliss, his desire became overwhelming. To feel him that near, that close, within his body as their tongues met and swirled around each other, tasting the other one, was the most intense experience he had ever made in his life.

Gasping for air, the young king broke the kiss to look up at Gwendal. His lips felt lightly swollen from all the caress and the fact that he could feel both their cocks pressing onto each other's thigh didn't help either. By god, he wanted this man, wanted him badly-

Then he heard somebody clear his throat. But it didn't sound like it was the general.

As Yuri looked over Gwendal's shoulder on top of him, he recognized Conrad standing there in the dim red light of the fireplace.

_Oh crap._

His lover rolled to his side with a small, frustrated groan, to eye the intruder. „Conrad..." he finally mumbled, covering his face with one hand.

„We- we can explain e-everything-" Yuri began, unsure what to say exactly, hoping for Gwendal to say something to his brother. However, he didn't.

Conrad just smiled. „You don't need to explain anything to me. I wish you all the luck you deserve – and a good night, of course, that's why I'm here," he winked, but his expression got serious when he turned to the door, „You have to explain to _him_."

As the soldier had left the room, the king noticed a smaller figure with blond hair standing in the door frame.

„Wolf..."

* * *

**This was a bit longer than I expected, but I loved to write it :D**

**Let's see what Chapter 7 might bring, right? ;) You may expect some fluffy stuff!**

**Stay tuned :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – If you believe**

… **is actually a cheesy pop song from the late 90s, and it's by the german artist Sasha (also known as Dick Brave). Well, what can I say – the lyrics never fail to get my fantasies running :3 And it's perfect to listen to while reading (or writing ^^) this little chapter.**

**Because of the first part of this chapter I actually thought about calling it „If you want peace... prepare for war" (Children of Bodom :3), haha, but the second part is... more important.**

**Warnings: some really fluffy stuff :3 Yaoi, lemon, maleXmale sex scene – don't like, don't read.

* * *

**

„Wolf..." Yuri gasped.

„Right, Yuri," the blond man answered while stepping towards the bed. „It's me. And I think you owe me an explanation."

„I do, that's right," the boy swallowed heavily, preparing for an emotional outburst of Wolfram, though the other one still seemed pretty quiet.

„Please sit down, Wolfram, so we can talk," Gwendal interrupted the scene calmly.

His little brother ignored him completely and kept on standing in front of the bed, watching the couple bluntly. His gaze was both empty and troubled - and all focused on the black-haired king.

Yuri sighed. „You can ask whatever you want to..." he offered to his fiancé.

„Then I want to know how long _this_ was going on," the blond mazoku asked quick as a shot, waving his hand in a gesture that involved the two lovers in the bed.

„Since three days, since I woke up here again," Yuri answered, still wondering where Wolfram had lost his temper - literally.

„And _this_ is... something serious?" Wolfram snapped while staring into the floor, his voice cracking in the process.

„Yes, it is," the king nodded.

„So you love him?"

Yuri's look switched to the dark-haired mazoku at his side, who had covered his closed eyes with his healthy hand, rubbing his temples. Short strands that had escaped his ponytail fell into his face. And yet, there was no reason for the boy to hesitate.

„I do."

„I see," the blond-haired mazoku answered, still avoiding his fiancé's eyes. For a minute, no one said a single word and the silence lay heavy upon the three. _He seems to really have grown up. Years ago, he would have simply shouted at me, calling me a cheating liar and things like that. _The fact that Wolfram acted so mature nibbled hard at Yuri's conscious. He felt so sorry for his long-term fiancé, but they both knew that this was the end of their engagement.

„I never thought this day would actually come," Wolfram finally said silently, his body shaking, „that you would find someone that you really love. I always hoped that one day, if you believe me or not, Yuri, you would return my feelings. Although I called you a wimp and blamed you for cheating all the time, it was just my fear that I would lose you before you could... fall for me. And now, it really-" his voice broke as he looked up and his eyes came to rest on his big brother. Yuri saw the tears welling up in those big sapphire-green eyes and though he pitied him, he couldn't speak a single word to comfort the youngest of the demon brothers. Speechless at the honest confession Wolfram had just managed, he wondered even more about the other one's odd behavior.

As the tears finally found their way down the beautiful mazoku's cheek, Yuri could no longer just look at this. He got to his feet and to stride towards Wolfram, intending to lay his hand onto his shoulder or give him an excusing hug.

But before the hand could even touch him, the other one slapped it away. „Don't you _dare_ to touch me!" he yelled.

Yuri was almost relieved. _There he is. This is the Wolfram I know._

„I mean, who do you think you are? Leaving me for _my own brother_ – seriously, you should be ashamed of yourself-" the words were silenced by a crying fit. „How can you do this to me just like that? We've been engaged for _years_, and now... _this_? Are you _kidding_ me?"

„Wolfram, I..."

„No! You shut up! Forget it, I'm out of here! I don't want to hear any of your lame excuses. You threw all we had onto the floor, I don't want to watch you jump on and kick it some more!" with that, he ran to the door, still crying, „Just to let you know: You really meant something to me, jerk! And don't expect me to wish you luck!"

_Because that wouldn't be heartfelt, I know._

The door was slammed tightly shut as Wolfram left. Yuri stared at the place where his now ex-fiancé had vanished for countless moments. He felt sick for breaking the other one's heart. They could have told him so much more sensitively, if they would have had the time to prepare that. Powerless at the situation he just experienced, Yuri let himself fall back into the bed, where a sharp pain in his wound reminded him that he was still injured.

Gwendal still sat on the bed like he had done before. Apparently, he didn't want to talk either.

The following minutes, no word was spoken and the couple was not moving a finger. They both were lost in thought. Yuri just hoped that things would turn back to normal as time passed by. He never wanted to hurt Wolfram, but he even hadn't had the chance to tell him or to apologize to him. The boy sighed and again hoped that his time would come.

He turned around so he could face his beloved one. Gwendal noticed his gaze immediately, though his eyes were still half-closed and covered by his hand. Yuri knew that he wasn't feeling any better. The older man let himself fall back into the pillows as well, opening his arms for the king. Gratefully, the younger one took the chance to snuggle into his lover's chest, still pulled down by the recent events. However, having his lover at his side, who sensed perfectly what was up with him, was the best help he could think of. Soothing him down with gentle strokes along his back and nuzzling through his hair, the black-haired boy slowly regained his usual, cheerful mood, though it was still embittered.

Laying arm in arm that way, they fell asleep that evening.

* * *

Wolfram hadn't visited them only once since that incident. Two days had passed and nothing had happened – well, execpt Gunter crying seemingly endless tears of joy as he came to know of Yuri's and Gwendal's new-founded relationship. Though even the lavender-eyed counselor seemed a bit troubled. Conrad on the other hand was deeply happy for his brother and his godson. His smile was honestly warm and comforting as he asked them how it happened that of all things they had found together.

Madame Cherié was also almost overly enthusiastic at her oldest son's new luck. But she had left again pretty quickly – not without squeezing Yuri into her décolleté, of course – to look after Wolfram again, who was apparently lovesick and trying to overcome that by painting all night and day in his atelier.

But the couple had found back to their joy again pretty quick and Yuri often wondered when they would finally come to closer terms. The first time they almost got that far, well – didn't went so well. Conrad surely had been one hell of a moment killer back then. Looking at the sexy demon with that seductive pair of indigo eyes at his side, whom he couldn't almost leave his hands off, the tension between them hit him again. They knew each other for years. They had been cuddling every night for the past weeks - lately even every _day_, exploring each other's body with their hands, testing sensitive spots with kisses and careful bites... Yuri definitely knew he wanted more.

Was it possible to die from sexual frustration? Because his body almost cried from desire by now. In the end, he was just a boy in the middle of puberty. His hormones were not far away from driving him crazy, as did the man in whose arms he was laying right now.

Yuri felt way too inexperienced to be confident enough that he though he could seduce the older one, though he wanted nothing more than to share much closer intimacy with his lover. But how on earth – or how in Shin Makoku – should he tell him? Absently, he let his digits run over the man's stubby, unshaved cheek. _Damn, that 5 o'clock shadow looks really hot on him._ The touch of their skin felt electrifying. Yuri closed his eyes while cuddling into the other one's chest. Just the two of them, in the middle of the night and the moonlight was falling through the window.

Silently, he pressed a soft kiss to Gwendal's exposed collarbone, where the pajama shirt wasn't buttoned all the way up. The boy felt the other one shiver under the touch of his lips.

„Yuri..." the dark-haired man sighed quietly, turning his name into a caress.

„Yes?" he whispered to his neck, where his head was still resting.

„You should watch out."

„Why?"

„Because if you do things like that, even I won't be able to control myself anymore at some point."

That sentence, spoken with that deep, husky, _god-damn _hot, seductive voice, made Yuri shiver all the way down to his toes. His arousal also was way beyond ignorable right now, aching heavily between his legs as the blood rushed through his loins. Provocatively, he placed another kiss onto the previous spot – and was rewarded with a silent moan of the man. He smiled in response. That he could turn on the other one with a simple move like this felt good.

He took a deep breath, inhaling Gwendal's unique, special fragrance he loved so much, before using all his courage to speak.

„What if I... don't want you to hold back any longer anyway?" he whispered, his voice cracking.

„Are you sure?"

„Absolutely."

Within the next moment, Yuri found himself pressed into the pillows, Gwendal's heavy, muscular body on top of him and the general's lips capturing his in a kiss that he never thought of being possible. Gently, yet loaded with lust and desire, his lover's lips kept playing with his own. As the other one's tongue was pushing covetously into his mouth, Yuri couldn't help but surrender to his touch. Breathlessly, he gasped for air.

Also, the man's hands seemed to be everywhere on his body, running down from his neck and chest to his lower abdomen, but without going further – which turned Yuri on just more.

He realized he wouldn't be able to resist Gwendal even if he tried. Skilled lips were now tracking the line of his neck, down to the buttons of his pajama shirt. While he felt soft kisses and impatient bites onto his collarbone, the man unbuttoned it quickly. Indigo eyes, sparkling with pure desire, met his own before his lover pulled down the shirt from his arms. Long fingers began to caress his nipples, which made him gasp for breath again.

„Oh, god, Gwendal, what are you doing to me..." Yuri sighed.

The older one looked upwards before he let his hand run down to the boy's hips, resting them at the waistband of his trousers. After leaving a short kiss onto his lips, Yuri shivered at hearing him whisper into his ear.

„Just what you want me to do, Yuri. Would you tell me what you want?"

Yuri took advantage of the other one's position, nibbling shyly at his earlobe. He waited for a short while, but he realized pretty quickly that the man wouldn't continue without any response. He felt his face turning hot.

„I want to make love to you," he whispered into his lover's ear softly, but he nonetheless didn't care about hiding his desire for the other one.

Gwendal chuckled softly at the innocent answer while tugging his thumb under the waistband of Yuri's pants. „Making love or having sex?" he asked back amused.

„What's the difference?"

„Mmh. Hard to describe. How about if I just show you?"

„Show me everything..." Yuri kissed him lightly onto his cheek.

As the tall demon lifted his upper body again, his young lover began to twitch at his shirt, unbuttoning it with trembling fingers while the other one watched him. Those eyes that were almost driving Yuri crazy with their incredible intensity, staring at him with untamed fire in it. And finally seeing Gwendal's muscular chest exposed let his fantasies run wild even more – but who wondered, with a body like the general's...

The latter now pulled the boy's pants down, so that Yuri was laying before him completely naked. He couldn't suppress the slight feeling of embarrassment rising in his stomach, but he kept telling himself that this was the man he loved, and the man who loved him. It was totally normal and okay.

But it was unfair that Gwendal was still wearing his pajama trousers, so the black-haired young man sat up to pull them down, now allowing his hands to run down the older one's trained belly, narrow hips and not at least, that delicious ass. Though he couldn't reach much higher than up to Gwendal's belly in this position, he placed soft, longing kisses onto the sensitive skin, making the tall mazoku squirm.

The man rolled to the side to take off the last piece of clothing that separated them from each other's bare skin. Before he could return to his previous spot, Yuri was sitting in his lap, straddling his hips. Their lips met again in an impatient, hot kiss as their hands were running all over each other's body, caressing every sensitive spot they came to touch. The explorations of the past days now really came in handy. The boy noticed his heart jumping to an even higher pace as Gwendal cupped his buttocks with his hands, pulling him closer to his own body.

One hand wandered around his waist afterwards and was closed around his member. It began to pump up and down, making Yuri moan from the immense desire that rolled in waves through his body, again and again, building up to a peak he knew would come quick. As he opened his eyes, the young king could clearly see an equally aroused expression in his lover's face.

„No, Gwendal," he panted, „this isn't... I don't want it this way - you should..." He didn't find the words he was looking for, but the other one got what he wanted to say. A large palm was gripping his hand gently, pulling it towards the man's crotch, laying it down onto his cock. The sensation was new to Yuri, of course – feeling the pulsating, hard erection of another man in his hand. But it was not just any man, it was Gwendal – whom he wanted to pleasure as much as the other one did to him. When his beloved one began to stroke his member again, he started as well, shyly and slowly at first. Yuri could clearly notice the pre-cum that was spreading onto the head already and used it to let his digits run softly around the head before he pumped again.

„Mmh," he heard a blissful sound emerge from deep within the dark-haired demon's throat, as the latter let his head drop forward, resting it on the boy's shoulder and biting the soft skin there lightly.

Yuri felt his body shiver from his huge desire that had built up for so long. He knew he wouldn't be able to stand this for too long, because Gwendal absolutely knew what he did.

„Gwendal... I- I can't.. any longer," the boy panted desperately a few moments later. He felt the hand around his member closing tighter, stroking him faster and firmer. A hot moan escaped from his lips at that new sensation, but the sound was muffled against his lover's neck. As his ear came to rest on the dark-haired mazoku's chest, he could feel his heart racing.

„That's totally okay, same here," the older one responded by whispering into his ear. He was as well panting heavily by now.

That voice and the strong arm wrapped around his waist, which pulled him closer again, did the rest. Yuri groaned onto his lover's chest and felt his voice vibrating there... but the feeling that eclipsed all this was the release of his arousal within one stroke of the large hand in his crotch. Breathlessly, he watched Gwendal tilt his head back onto the pillow-covered headboard, climaxing with a loud, blissful moan. A wonderful picture for Yuri as he calmed down slowly from his own orgasm.

The dark-haired man opened his eyes again slowly, looking stunned as their eyes met. The younger one grinned all over his face. „So that was 'having sex', I guess?"

„Yes, it was," the general panted softly, while reaching out for tissues to clean up the mess they left.

„Then what is 'making love' like?" Yuri asked curiously.

Gwendal chuckled. „I'm an old man, give me a break!"

They both broke into merry laughter at this, which ended in Yuri laying flat on top his lover, smiling at him. „You're wonderful, you know that?"

The man eyed him irritatedly. „Okay, no one has ever said anything like that to me. Why?"

„There are too many reasons, should I really begin to embarrass you by listing them?" he grinned. „Or do you believe me?"

„I think I can go with the latter option," Gwendal winked before squeezing Yuri tightly. „Then let me just say that I'm happy that I'm able to be with you."

Yuri sat up, blushing deeply as he looked into the general's eyes, which watched him warm and loving. This was as close as he had ever got to a love confession.

But there was another thing that sprang to his eyes as he looked at his boyfriend from the small distance. Maybe it was just the stupid puberty's hormone's fault again, but... the way the dark-haired man lay onto the bed, merely covered with a thin blanket up to his hips, his legs crossed relaxedly, one muscular arm folded under his head, while the other one was still rested onto Yuri's knee and the ponytail had loosened, leaving a good amount of hair hanging freely onto his shoulders. He looked downright erotic, even more than usual, and the boy got flustered at this mere look – again. Yes, he wanted this man, with every beat of his heart.

As he noticed Gwendal's gaze flicker downwards, then smirking, he knew that his arousal hadn't been overlooked by the other one – of course, he was sitting here _naked_. He felt the blush creep back into his face.

„So you really... want a second round today? With 'making love'?"

„Sure, why not?" Yuri grinned. Well, the bulge underneath the blanket wasn't ignorable either.

„You wanna go all the way?" Gwendal asked suspicious.

The king just nodded and reached for the drawer of his bedside table to pull out two small packages.

„What are these?"

„Actually, lubricant and a condom. We got them at biology class in school and they were still in my pockets when I traveled to Shin Makoku last time... so I kept them here. I think they are pretty handy for what we plan to do," Yuri stared at the floor beside the bed to hide his embarrassment. And failed miserably.

But the deep, rolling sound of Gwendal's amused laughter made him smile again. The man turned around to push him into the mattress, kissing him slowly, so slowly, and pleasantly – a kiss that made the young maou feel a shiver crawling up his spine. The older one's hands did nothing but stay on his shoulders, keeping him in place and yet the full body contact of the naked skin touching each other's was arousing him more than anything else.

The way his boyfriend moved, shoving upwards a little bit, letting him feel the huge erection between his thighs again, made Yuri jerk his hips upwards in need. But Gwendal was patient this time – and apparently loved to tease him. Everytime he did something like that, the other one stopped moving or lifted his body a bit too far, just far enough to break the contact. The boy squirmed and shivered every time because of the loss of warmth and caress. He got the hint, though, and just enjoyed without moving on his own.

With the kiss still ongoing, his lover pushed his hips harder down. Yuri moaned quietly at the blissful emotion of their cocks rubbing together and involuntarily bent his knees to straddle his legs. Which was obviously exactly what Gwendal wanted. While his tongue was exploring the other one's mouth again, the dark-haired man reached for the king's hand with the two tiny packages, gripping the lubricant.

Before opening it, he broke the kiss to look deep into Yuri's eyes. „I hope you know that what we're intending to do here could - but of course, shouldn't - hurt. But that doesn't mean you have to simply suffer to get it through – please tell me immediately if something's wrong, you don't want to do anything particularly or if it hurts. Okay?'" he hushed gently.

The boy nodded silently, too nervous and anticipated to form a proper response.

Gwendal spread a bit of the lubricant over his index and middle finger, and with one reassuring glance at the younger one, his hand found its way down to Yuri's entrance. Soft circles were trailed around it before the first finger pushed gently in. The black-haired king arched his back, moaning lustfully. It felt strange, but yet in that strange way so very, very good.

His lover had waited for him to adjust to the feeling. „Everything alright?" he asked.

„Yes, please go on-"

The finger was shoved deeper, making Yuri pant heavily, and by the time it was all the way in, he thought his heart must have burst. It almost pounded painfully hard in his chest while his cock, which had got rock-hard again in the meantime, twitched in sympathy. After another short while, Gwendal bent down to kiss him softly, and distracted that way, the boy almost didn't notice the first thrusts of that finger. When he did, his eyes snapped open as he lustfully moaned into the kiss. He felt the general smile.

A few minutes later, the latter withdrew the finger to begin the same process with two instead of a single finger. „How are you feeling?" he asked Yuri.

„Oh, don't worry, it feels awesome... stop, stop, not that fast," the boy panted heavily by now.

„Did I hurt you?" the man responded worriedly.

„No, you just... made me almost... cum."

Well, hat smirk on his lover's face didn't help either. But he wanted more, so much more, and he knew this would work. He desperately tried to hold his orgasm up, which was hard enough, and waited for Gwendal to take the next step.

But he didn't. And if this went on like this, he wouldn't last any longer.

„Gwen, stop... I... uhm-" Yuri faced blushed deeply at the loss of words.

„Yes, Yuri? What do you want?"

„I want you," the boy managed to say quickly.

„I see," the older one bent down to kiss him again, his fingers now staying inside, massaging his prostate as best as they could. Yuri couldn't prevent a deep, horny growl emerge from his throat. Gwendal broke the kiss and whispered softly into his ear. „You know, it feels so good to be wanted."

With that, he withdrew the fingers, making Yuri howl and squirm with frustration and need. The latter began to unpack the condom quickly, and as he rolled it down Gwendal's cock, the man moaned tensed. Quickly, the rest of the lubricant was spread onto the condom-covered member before it was lined up with his prepared entrance.

Softly, Gwendal pressed against it, so slowly that Yuri almost didn't notice as the head slipped in and his lover almost broke down on him, panting heavily, gasping for air.

„Are you alright?" Now it was his turn to ask.

„Yeah, of course," the man smirked, „but it's hard to resist, when you're so damn hot and tight..."

Those words made Yuri's own member twitch again. „I feel fine, you continue... I want to feel you more," he said, completely going into dirty talk. It really turned him on.

Though he earned a weird and lustful look by Gwendal, the latter began to push deeper, ever so slowly, until Yuri could feel his full manhood inside himself. That feeling of total surrender, of totally belonging to the man he loved, sharing that moment with him, was so hot – not to speak of his lover's face, that was drawn to an aroused expression, looking more sexy than he ever thought of being possible.

The first thrust did feel strange, though, but with the following, the boy felt his body reacting very sensitive and within the next minute, he totally loved it. Gently and slowly, their lips never parting, he was... well – really making love with Gwendal, and it felt _so_ right. With every thrust, he felt his own cock being squeezed between their hips, and with every following thrust, it became more intense.

Suddenly, Gwendal stopped in his movements and broke the kiss. He was desperately gasping for breath. „Sorry, Yuri, I- can't hold up much longer..."

„No need to apologize," the boy smirked, amused about the role change compared to some time earlier that evening, „just go on like that."

With the next shove, Yuri could literally feel how he was pushed past the point of no return. Too far to the edge to go back. „Please come," he whispered into his lover's ear above him.

And Gwendal came, his body on top of the boy shivering from the waves of pleasure. The expression on his face was completely priceless and - in Yuri's eyes - _so_ hot. The younger one felt his body react in the same way, he felt his orgasm building up in his neither regions again. He jerked his hips upwards to meet the last thrust while he released onto his belly and Gwendal's chest.

Completely spent, the latter broke down on him, kissing him lovingly while his hands were gripping tight onto his shoulder and waist.

As Gwendal straightened up and met Yuri's gaze, he could see the satisfied glance there. They had finally become lovers, in every way. Just the way the dark-haired demon looked right now made him feel that wave of love sweep over him again, that wave that hit him every time when he looked at the older mazoku. The boy opened his mouth to say those three very special words, but was silenced quickly by his boyfriends index finger and a short shake of his head. And a knowing smile, followed by a kiss that could say more than a thousand words.

Yuri thought he'd had to be the happiest person in the world right now.

* * *

**Yummay. Well, what can I say – I love writing sex scenes :3 And I apologize that you had to wait so long for it :)**

**Thank you very much for reading this far! Was it worth waiting for it? ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue: Learn to fly**

**by the Foo Fighters :)

* * *

**

Gwendal leaned back at the old oak tree on the hilltop and watched Conrad's and Yozak's sparring training. The sun was standing high in the sky, but as it was early summer it didn't burn too hot. The tree on his back felt warm and yet its shadow was protecting him. After another deep breath of the clean, refreshing air, he closed his eyes to enjoy the precious moment.

If just Yuri were here, it would be perfect.

Recapping the past months, the general couldn't suppress a smile. And he realized he had been smiling_ a lot_ lately, but who could blame him, with a cute boyfriend like his. Yuri was, in every way, the sun in his life – cheering him up whenever he was stressed, laughing with him when he was happy, being with him when he needed someone's company and not at least kissing him whenever he felt like it, which still brought butterflies to the older one's stomach. Though he thought he was way too old for it, he often found himself behaving like a teenager in love, which amused Yuri the most.

And the young king had been away – on earth - for the whole previous week. It really wasn't easy for Gwendal to sleep alone in his own chambers again, without the boy at his side, or in his arms, or clinging to his back. All the time they spent together seemed like a dream and when Yuri went away, it brought the dark-haired mazoku painfully back down to earth.

He had always considered himself a realistically thinking, grown-up man who could deal with serious matters, with war and conflict - but love, he had realized, was way different. That's why he had quit that seeming stupidity centuries ago, until Yuri burst into his life like a lightning, striking him with all his might. Where his life had become a dull, dreary repetition, just consisting of work and sleeping, that adoring teenager had thrown him completely off balance at once. Joyful manners, his ability to trust everyone from the beginning, thus turning every enemy into an ally, changing the whole spirit of the country – which he had never considered being possible at all – yes, Yuri had blown him away. Him, who doubted in the boy's capability to be the king when he first had met him.

That black-haired boy with the big, equally black eyes had proven him wrong in so many cases. He sighed quietly to himself as he thought about it. He had given up on loving somebody long ago, as he considered it enduring and elaborate and yet he found himself being in love with a _kid_ – compared to his own age – and now even awaiting his return impatiently, feeling nervous like a pubescent teenager.

As Gwendal opened his eyes again, he noticed a small black-clothed figure emerging from the castle gate, eagerly striding across the courtyard - out of Conrad's and Yozak's sight. He obviously didn't want to be noticed. However, the demon was pretty sure that even if they saw Yuri, they wouldn't stop him. They knew he was sitting up here and they knew how restless he had been during the past week.

He watched the boy passing by the courtyard and running up the hill. The smile on Yuri's face was already notable. Breathlessly, the boy stopped for a second as he stood before him, grasping for air. Gwendal eyed him with his chin rested within his left palm, his lips drawn to an anticipated smirk. As Yuri lifted his head and black, sparkling eyes met his own, the man felt his heart skip a beat. He could still be as flustered about his lover as he was the day they founded their relationship, when they shared the bed while recovering from their injuries.

Yuri only hesitated for the glimpse of a moment before he flung himself into the older one's arms, cuddling into his chest before pulling away a bit.

Gwendal placed a short, loving kiss onto the younger one's lips, restraining him to say anything. After another intense look into his eyes, the dark-haired mazoku whispered softly: „Welcome home."

„Happy first anniversary," his lover responded, kissing him again.

„First anniversary?"

„Yes, today it's been a year that we became a couple, remember?"

As Gwendal recalculated, he had to agree. That Yuri actually thought of this day was making him pretty happy. He nodded to his young lover. „Happy first anniversary then. I'm sorry that I don't have a present for you..."

The tall demon was surprised with another kiss from Yuri. „It's okay, you are the best present I could have anyway," he smiled.

Gwendal pulled him close and hugged him tightly. The boy in his arms was still so cute and adoring, beyond compare, and still making him that happy. So happy that he thought his heart would burst any second. He had to rephrase his thought from before: Yuri was not only the sun in his life, he was like a thousand suns, shining on him every day and every night.

The boy finally managed to sit in his lap properly, straddling his hips where the green coat had fallen apart, his hands wrapped around the man's waist. Gwendal was running his hand through the younger one's hair, nuzzling it gently before it came to rest upon the other one's neck. His hair was cut short again, after he had let it grow for the past year, until he could even gather it in a decent ponytail.

„You had your hair cut," the general stated, amused.

„Yes, the long hair is not that handy when you want to play baseball in summer," Yuri answered, looking up from his position at the older man's chest. „Don't you like it?"

„Of course I do," he smiled softly, kissing him onto his forehead, where the bangs of the boy's hair fell down to his eyes. „You look almost even cuter that way."

Yuri just gave an unpleasant, grumpy sound. „I don't want to look _cute_. When it's not for you only, of course," he added blushing.

Gwendal chuckled softly. He loved Yuri because he was that adorable. Because he was the way he was.

Suddenly, he realized that he had never actually told the king. In all this time, the whole year, he had never dared to speak out those three words, that were truly something special – just like the young man in his arms.

„I think I found a present for you," he answered instead, bending down to whisper into Yuri's ear.

„I love you."

The black-haired boy eyed him suspiciously, obviously surprised but nonetheless extremely happy. Then a big grin spread all over his face. „I love you too, Gwendal."

Their lips crushed together in a kiss full of passion and pent-up desire. Yuri's tongue was running along his bottom lip, begging for entrance, which he blissfully granted. Sucking onto the younger one's sensitive upper lip, feeling him tremble under his caress, got him really into the mood – if they weren't sitting in the broad daylight right now.

Oh, how he really loved this boy. The small, but trained body in his arms began to shiver as he merely began to run his hands up and down his back, resting them on his waistband. Not that Yuri's hands were that innocent, caressing his hips and belly just to run around to his back – on the inside of his coat. Well, he had learned his lessons. And if his hand slipped underneath the shirt of his lover for a bit, then it was obviously not on purpose.

Yuri pulled away, panting heavily. His lips already seemed a bit swollen from all the caress they got. „Oh, god, what are you doing..." he sighed.

„You really want to know?" Gwendal smirked impishly.

„Of course," the boy winked.

„I want to get into your pants, _heika_." And if he emphasized the last word a bit too much, well, that was also totally not on purpose.

„You, _Sir von Voltaire_, are a dirty, dirty man."

Suddenly, an earth-shattering _ka-booom_ could be heard. Startled, they both looked over to the castle, where deep-gray smoke was emerging from one of the windows.

It was Anissina's laboratory.

But everything seemed alright. Just one of the usual experiments gone wrong – and the red-haired inventor could also be spotted, opening all the windows to release the smoke while cursing out loud.

She was doing science and she was still alive.

Gwendal's gaze wandered back to Yuri. „Did you get what you wanted to buy on earth?"

„Of course I did. Want to try them?"

The general smirked anticipated when he lifted the boy up a bit, to get to his feet and carry his lover bride-style to the castle.

„Hey, let me go!" Yuri protested. „I'm not your bride!"

„Oh, you're not?" he grimaced playfully.

„Well, at least not yet," the boy mumbled, a beautiful shade of pink returning to his face.

His hand was sneaking its way into Gwendal's larger palm as he pulled him towards the royal bedchamber.

Because what he wanted to buy on earth were condoms. Yuri really showed him what it meant to fly.

THE END

* * *

… **and they lived happily ever after.**

**So, I would be very, very happy, if you tell me what you thought of my story? Did you like it? Why or why not?**

**I just want to say once more that I'm no native speaker, and that comments on my english are also appreciated. Please feel free to write a mail or pm to me, if you like :)**

**So long, my dear readers! I'll see you at my next story, hopefully ^^**

**THANKS FOR READING :D**

***waves* nami-chan**


End file.
